WTF? Sasuke's Chibified!
by Shodaime Ramenkage
Summary: During a mission, Sasuke gets hit by an unknown jutsu and turns into a 3 year old! Romance blooms when the rookie 12 and 3 OCs are split into a group of 1 boy and 1 girl to baby sit Sasuke. Too many pairings to count!
1. Mission, Interrogation, and The Hospital

SR: This is my first fic, so please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But i do own Temari!

* * *

**In Orochimaru's Room**

Orochimaru was talking to Kabuto.

"Do you think this is a good idea Orochimaru-sama?"

"Of course it is. Sasuke needs more time if he's going to be my new host. We're going to give it to him"

"But wouldn't it be better if we used the jutsu on you? That was you can have more time and can keep the same body"

"Remember i need an Uchiha body to properly control the Sharingan"

" Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. I wasn't thinking"

"Now dispatch the nins i chose for this mission"

"Hai"

**In Konoha**

It was an ordinary day in Konoha. Our beloved team 7 is, again, waiting for their late sensei to show up with their mission.

"We seriously gotta do something about Kakashi-sensei being late all the time" Naruto complained.

and right on cue...POOF!

"Ohayo minna!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

" Gomen gomen. One of my dogs broke a leg and..."

"Kakashi-sensei, thats the fifth dog excuse." said an annoyed Naruto. "Just how many dogs do you have?"

"Let's see...Kuchiyose no jutsu!" POOF! "Ok I have eight dogs"

"So that excuse will only work three more times" thought Sakura. "So what's our mission today?"

"Well there's a report of some Sound ninjas camping in the forests around Konoha. We're supposed to interrogate them and bring them to Hokage-sama." Kakashi explained.

So they left Konoha to find the Sound nins, using Kakashi's already summoned dogs to track them down. They found them not too far from the village gates. Kakashi explained this was also going to be a test of how much the team has improved to Kakashi will be staying back and letting the Genins do the work, stepping in if he was needed. (SR: I'm not so good at battle scenes so ill try my best and dont sue me!)

Naruto rushed in, like always, throwing kunai at the Sound nins while Sasuke used his Housenka no jutsu to burn them. Sakura was in back setting traps. Naruto used Kage Bunshin no jutsu and knocked out a Sound nin with his Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. One of the Sound nin attacked Sakura, so Sasuke had to save her. But he got distracted and a Sound nin started forming hand seals, pointed his palms at Sasuke, and Sasuke got blown back by an invisable force. He got slammed against a tree and got knocked out. Kakashi stepped in at this point and stopped the fight easily. Picking up Sasuke and the unconscious (SR: did i spell that right?) Sound nin, he motion to Naruto and Sakura they were heading back.

Kakashi left Sasuke at the hospital and left with Naruto and Sakura to go to the interrogation room. Tsunade-sama was already in there with the Sound nin.

" What were you doing right outside Konoha?"

"Camping"

"Why were you there?"

"We were returning to the Sound."

"Where were you returning from?"

"Mist"

"What were you doing there?"

"Mission"

"What was the mission?"

"Classified"

"Tell me or die"

"No"

"Dont't make me torture you. We have a very good system of torture here in Konoha."

"What can be worse than your face?"

twitch twitch

"Ok that's it. Bring in Shino and have Ino wait outside"

Shino steps in

"Shino, we need to interrogate him. Just stay in this room and do what you always do."

"..." (Hai)

"Good. If you don't work, we always have Ino."

Tsnuade-sama leaves Shino alone with the Sound nin. (there's only one in this room)

"So what's so great about you?"

"..." (_Wonder how long this'll take)_

"What can a Genin do to a Chuunin like me?"

"..." (_Should i use my bugs on him?)_

"Can you hear me?"

"..." (_Nah, he'll crack soon_)

"Are you deaf?"

"..." (_I need new sunglasses)_

"_I'm stuck in a room with a guy who won't talk, im hungry, and i really gotta use the bathroom. Damn Konoha's good_"

"_Wonder how much longer it takes this guy to crack?_" thought Shino

" _He looks nervous_" thought a bug

"_Looks like a good time for Ino to come in_" thought another bug

Shino knocked against the door and Ino came in

"Ok you can either tell us what we want to know, or I can enter your mind and find out."

"FINE I'LL TELL YOU! JUST LET ME USE THE BATHROOM!"

o.O

"Actually I don't need to tell you. the Jutsus i used on the Uchiha is probably in effect now"

"NOOO! SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled as she ran out the door.

Back at the hospital, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were staring at the little boy in Sasuke's bed. Sakura practically fainted at the adorable little Uchiha, Naruto was laughing his head off, and Kakashi, well, he had his head buried in 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Sasuke heard Naruto laughing and woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

SR: Ok this is my first fic. Please read and review and no flames please. 

Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!

SR:Well you were so cute when you were a kid, so i can't imagine you even younger. Plus it's funny.

Sasuke: I'm gonna kill you

SR: No you won't. Or i'll make even worse things happen to you in the next chapter. So once again, please review!


	2. Who's the baby sitter?

SR: Thanks for the reviews! I have a lot of free time so i'll be able to update often.

Sasuke: That means more trips to hell for me

SR: it won't be too bad. (evil grin)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

At the hospital, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were staring at the little boy in Sasuke's bed. Sakura practically fainted at the adorable little Uchiha, Naruto was laughing his head off, and Kakashi, well, he had his head buried in 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Sasuke heard Naruto laughing and woke up. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted chibi Sasuke

"It seems that jutsu you were hit by turned back time for your body and made you three years old, but your mind was uneffected." Kakashi explained, his nose still buried in his book. "We'll take you to Hokage-sama's office and deal with the problem there"

"And i'll go get everyone and show them a mini Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he ran out of the hospital room.

"_Uh-oh. If he gets Ino, i'll never make it out of this alive" _thought Sasuke.

"Ooh can i carry him there?" asked an eager Sakura.

"Sasuke, let Sakura carry you or i'll give you a spanking." Kakashi glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled as he allowed himself to be picked up. They left and went to the Hokage's office. When they opened the door, they found the genins, our favorite chuunin, their senseis, Jiraiya, and Tsunade already waiting for them.

"AH! SASUKE-KUN! KAWAII!" screamed Ino, pulling Sasuke away from Sakura and into a huge hug.

"GIVE HIM BACK INO!" screamed a pissed off Sakura, grabbing Sasuke's legs and pulling, while Ino pulled his arms. Soon they were in a game of tug-of-war over Sasuke.

"Put Sasuke down before you kill him!" commanded Tsunade. "Naruto told everyone about the situation, but no one was able to think of what to do. Kakashi, any ideas?"

"I copied the jutsu used on Sasuke and I can test it out and find a way to foward time. But it would take a while." Kakashi answered.

"Good. We'll leave that to you." Tsunade nooded.

"AS EXPECTED OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL TO COME UP WITH AN ANSWER BEFORE ME!" shouted a posing Gai.

"Hmm? Say something?"

"HA! WHAT A HIP ANSWER! YOU ASTOUND ME WITH YOUR REVOLUTIONARY ANSWERS!

"Anyways, Sasuke needs a babysitter" Tsunade started. "Jiraiya had a good idea."

"All the girls will put their name into this hat, and the boys in this other one. Tsunade will take out a boy and a girl and they will take care of Sasuke together for a day. Then they will switch with the next pair." Jiraiya explained. "And since Kakashi copied the jutsu, anyone who doesn't cooperate will be turned into a three year old as well."

Everyone was looking around nervously, but agreed. They wrote their names on a strip of paper and put them in the correct hat.

_This could be fun"_ thought Naruto.

_"Hope I get him first"_ thought Sakura and Ino.

_"How troublesome"_ thought Shikamaru.

"_I'm hungry"_ thought Chouji

_"I wonder if taking care of kids is the same as taking care of Akamaru"_ wondered Kiba.

_"I wonder if taking care of kids is the same as taking care of my bugs"_ wondered Shino.

_"Maybe I'll be paired up with Naruto-kun"_ Hinata thought hopefully..

_"If I don't take good care of Sasuke, i'll make Kakashi turn me into a three year old too!" _thought Lee.

_"I don't have time for this"_ Thought Neji

_"He can help retrive my kunais and shuriken"_ thought Tenten.

_"Maybe i can still sneak away"_ thought Sasuke.

"What happens if the last pair is done and Kakashi-sensei still hasn't figured out a way to fix it?" asked Naruto.

"Then we'll lengthen it to two days for each pair and when the last pair is done, the first pair will get Sasuke again." Tsunade answered. "Ok i'm about to pull out the names. Everyone ready?"

"Wait!" Sasuke interrupted. "I want to pul out the names"

"Ok"

Sasuke reached his little arms into the hats and pulled out the 2 names. His eyes widened in shock and fear.

"No...way"

* * *

SR: Sorry if this chapter was short. I promise the next chapters will be longer. 

Sasuke: Why him first!

Sr: Cuz i got ideas for him and none for the others.

Sasuke: So you send me into hell. Great.

SR: Get over it. So read and review! Oh yeah, I need someone to pair up with Kiba, Shino, and Chouji. So if you want me to put you in my fic, tell me about the character you want to be and who you want to be paired up with. Ja ne!


	3. Pairs are Chosen! Let the Madness Begin!

SR: Thanks for the reviews! I've decided to pair Kiba with Kumii-cHan, Shino with RedLotusNin, and Chouji with IceHunterNin.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto.

_"thoughts" _"words" **"Inner Skura"**

* * *

Sasuke reached his little arms into the hats and pulled out the 2 names. His eyes widened in shock and fear. 

"No...way"

On the slips of paper were the names Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee.

"Yay! I get to take care of Sasuke-kun first!" Sakura cheered while Ino cried in the background. **"Take that Ino!"**

"I get to take care of the legendary Uchiha with the most beautiful maiden in Konoha!" Cheered Lee

_"I'm going to go insane" _thought Sasuke

"LEE! YOU MUST NOT FAIL IN THE TASK OF TAKING CARE OF YOUR FELLOW NINJA! I WILL DOUBLE YOUR TRAINING IF HE IS UNHAPPY AT THE END OF THE TWO DAYS!" Gai yelled, posing.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they watched the student and teacher embrace eathother in a bone-crushing hug.

Sasuke sighed as he pulled out the next two names.

"Naruto and Hinata" he announced.

"Ok! Let's take good care of him Hinata!" Naruto punched his fist into the air.

"N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata blushed. _"Am i in heavan?"_

Sasuke pulled out two more names.

"Neji and Tenten"

"This is going to be a long two days" Neji sighed.

"Come on Neji, this could be fun!" Tenten reassured him.

"Well at least i'm not stuck with one of his annoying fan girls." Neji smirked.

Sasuke pulled out two more names.

"Shikamaru and Ino"

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru complained.

"Come on Shikamaru! Think of what your mom will say when she hears you're taking care of a kid with a girl?" Ino teased him.

"You wouldn't" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"I would" Ino said threateningly.

"Fine. How hard can it be?" Shikamaru sighed and leaned against the wall.

Sasuke reached his hands in and...

"We ran out of girls."

"Does that mean I don't get a chance to tort- I mean, take care of Sasuke?" Kiba asked

"Don't worry. I called in a favor from an old friend of mine. She has a team of 3 girls and she should be here soon." Tsunade said.

Someone knocks on the door. Four kunoichis walked in. Their forehead protectors had the Mist insignia on them.

"Long time no see...Miharu" Shino said casually.

"SHINO-KUN!" one of the kunoichis ran up to Shino and hugged him. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!"

Everyone sweatdropped and there was silence until Kiba exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO IS THAT? HOW DID SHE GET SHINO TO TALK? WHY IS SHE HUGGING HIM? WHATS GOING ON?" Kiba shouted.

Miharu let go of Shino so he could explain. "This is Hamano Miharu. The Aburame clan and the Hamano clan are rivals so we stay in touch a lot. I fought Miharu in one of the tournaments last year."

"Yeah and you lost!" Miharu teased him.

"You don't have to tell them about that!" Shino said, annoyed. "Over there is her sister Chiaki."

Shino pointed at the kunoichi leaning next to the wall. She had brown long hair that was tied in a pony tail and brown eyes. She was wearing black pants and a blue shirt, and had a chuunin vest on. Miharu had short black hair that was spikey at the back, and bangs that went down to her chin. She was wearing white pants with red lotuses on the side, and a red shirt, and also had a chuunin vest. The last girl had blackish-blue hair that was tied up like Anko's but neater. She was wearing long black pants, a white shirt, and a jacket like Shikamaru's on, but it was orange.

"Hey Miharu, your sister's kinda creepy." Kiba wispered to her.

Chiaki glared at him. Kiba backed away and hugged Akamaru tightly.

"In short, your assignment is to take care of the little boy there" Tsunade pointed at Sasuke."You will put your name in this hat and then will be paired up with one of the boys. The two of you will take care of him together and if you don't you will be turned into athree year old by him." she pointed at Kakashi, whose nose was buried in his book.

"Babysitting?" Miharu looked at her sensei. "But Yume-sensei, you said this was an A-ranked mission!"

"It is. We have to make sure Sasuke is protected so Orochimaru doesn't get him." their sensei explained.

"Sasuke?" Miharu had a confused look on her face. "You mean Uchiha Sasuke? The Uchiha Prodigy Sasuke? But he's too young to be Sasuke."

"I was hit by a jutsu that turned my into this." Sasuke said grumpily.

"Oh" Miharu said, and put her name in the hat along with her teammates.

"Hey I have a question." Naruto looked at Miharu and Chiaki. "You guys look our age. How are you already Chuunin?"

"I'm a chuunin aren't I?" Shikamaru said lazily.

Tsunade smiled. "Have you ever heard of the Hidden Mist's Legendary Red Lotus and Ice Hunter? They were ninjas who passed the ninja academy faster than any mist ninja before them, and with the best grades. And they both passed the Chuunin exam on their first try. I can't say the same for Konoha's two prodigies."

Sasuke and Neji looked down.

Tsunade continued. "Those two prodigies are Hamano Miharu and Chiaki."

Everyone stared.

"Can we just draw the names?" Chiaki looked annoyed.

Sasuke drew out two names.

"Kiba and Kumi"

"Who's Kumi?" Kiba asked.

"Oh that's me!" the last girl shouted and ran over to Kiba. "Aww. You have a puppy! Cuuute." She grabbed Akamaru and hugged him. Akamaru barked at the sudden attention.

"What do you mean she loves you more than i do?" Kiba looked at Akamaru.

Akamaru barked some more.

"What did you say? I don't yell too much!"

bark bark

"That's it. No treats tonight"

bark bark (SHE would give me treats)

"So i'm a bad owner now?"

bark

"Come on now. Don't fight." Kumi gives Akamaru back to Kiba. "I just love dogs!"

"Sasuke just pull out the next two people." Kiba said

"Huh? What?" Sasuke was having a glaring contest with Chiaki.

"I said pull out the next two names."

"Oh ok" He pulls out Shino and Miharu.

"Yay! I get to be with Shino-kun!" Miharu was jumping around happily.

"Let's hope Shino can take care of kids then." Chiaki muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miharu asked.

"It means you can't take care of kids." Chiaki glared at her.

"Oh..erm...ok" Miharu hid behind Shino.

"And that leaves Chouji and Chiaki." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Now let me show you that new gambling place I ordered" Tsunade pulled the girl's sensei out of the office. Sasuke sighed and walked out. Everyone followed. In front of the Hokage's office building thing, Lee kept going on about how he was going to be the best babysitter Sasuke ever had. That annoyed him, but not as much as what happened next.

"LEE! SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THIS TASK, I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU THAT YOU MUST GIVE TO SASUKE!" Gai pulled something from inside his vest. "BEHOLD, A NEW GREEN TRAINING SUIT! SIZE EXTRA SMALL FOR SASUKE!

"Oh Gai-sensei!" Lee was in tears.

Naruto and Kiba were on the ground laughing. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino giggled a little bit. Shikamaru was busy cloud gazing and Chouji was busy eating. The three girls from the Mist were just staring at Gai like he was a freak. Sasuke had enough. Getting stuck with Lee and Sakura he could handle, but him wearing green spandex was the last straw. Lee was walking toawrd Sasuke with the spandex in his hands.

"Take one step closer and i'll kill you." Sasuke threatened. "CHIDORI!"

"Awww" everyone looked at the confused Sasuke. He had a little ball of sparks in his hand and runing towards Lee. Well running for him. Walking for everyone else. Sasuke stopped running when he noticed Lee was already behind him.

"I wouldn't try that again Sasuke" Kakashi warned. "You might give Lee a scratch or two."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey Sasuke, try a Goukakyu next!"

"No! Activate your Sharingan!"

"I can teach you Kage Bunshin so there will be more of you!"

Sasuke glared at everyone and started crying. (SR: Awww)

"It's getting late everyone." Kakashi started. "Go home and we'll start tomorrow. I'll take care of him tonight."

So everyone went home, thinking of what madness can happen the next day.

* * *

SR: Sasuke doing Chidori, Sasuke crying, it's all too cute! 

Sasuke: Why didn't Chidori work?

SR: Duh. Cuz ur a kid. You don't have the same chakra control as when you were older. You gotta start training.

Sasuke: So i'll train next chapter. I'll be with Lee. He won't mind.

SR: Well thats my decision isn't it? Please review!


	4. Breakfast

**SR**: Chapter 3 got more reviews than I thought! You guys are great! I won't update for a while after this cuz I'll be at The beach for a vacation. Lots of people are gonna be there, and I might meet a few girls. You never know. Ok time to answer some reviews.

**ahnigurL**: I know he's cute. I wish this would happen in the anime.

**lunarangel**: Orochimaru might make an appearence later, but i'm not sure. I'm wondering if I should add the sand sibs.

**ShadowV2.0**: Everyone thinks it's cute. I mean, who doesn't?

**Ou Yang Jing**: Thanks! I liked the arguement too!

**shadow-wind auror**: Don't let Sasuke scare you like that. How scary can a three year old's glare be anyway? I think it'd be kinda cute.

**Kumii-cHan**: No problem. You were the only one who wanted the part anyway.

**nejithecagedbird**: Cute? Yeah. Weak? Not so much. He can still use Chidori, just not good enough yet.

**liar-69**: Yeah this is SasuSaku.

**Xoni Newcomer**: Ok i'll slow down. Sasuke in the outfit is hilarious, no?

**drakedragon1**: I'm glad you think so. This story is going to be long, I can assure you that.

**Jays Arravan**: read above reply.

**Gothbrat**: Well your waiting is over now!

**harukakatana**: Thanks!

**Juya**: The mist nins are actually based off real people. I'm planning to use them a lot in this fic.

**Dragon Man 180**: Wow you must hate him a lot. Sasuke wearing green spandex? Yeah it's scary, but I think a kid using a mini Chidori is just cute.

Now that I'm done answering reviews, let the madness begin!

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, this would happen in the anime. (Do I need to have a disclaimer for every chapter?)

* * *

The next day, Kakashi took Sasuke in front of the Hokage office building and saw Sakura and Lee already waiting. Along with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru (he had nothing better to do), Chouji (Cuz Shikamaru was there), Ino, Shino, and the Mist nins. 

"YOU'RE LATE!" everyone yelled at him.

"Sorry. Sasuke was-"

"Don't blame this on me"

"Ok I have places to be and though I would love to stay, I can't. Bye" and with that, Kakashi disappeared.

"Hey Sasuke, since you were staying with Kakashi, did you see his face?" Naruto asked him.

"No, he even wears it when he sleeps. When he eats, he makes me leave the room. It's scary."

"Sasuke! You're not wearing your green training clothes!" Lee said sadly.

"I'd rather go to hell than wear that ugly piece of crap."

"We can arrange that." Naruto looked at Sasuke with an evil grin on his face. "Lee and Sakura made an agreement. Today you must do whatever Lee says, and tomorrow, you must do whatever Sakura says. And since Lee wants you to put on the green spandex, you'd better put them on or Ino will take over your body and put them on for you."

Sasuke mutted a huge amount of curse words while he took the spandex from Lee and went to go change. When he came out, everyone tried their hardest to supress their laughter. Lee was crying tears of joy. As he wiped them away, he also took something out of his pocket. It was a wig that looked exactly like Lee and Gai's haircut!

"I want you to put this on too!" Lee grinned.

"You have got to be kidding me."Sasuke stared at the wig.

"I also have a pair of fake eyebrows for you, since yours aren't thick enough."

Everyone was on the ground laughing at this point, except for Shino cuz he was cool for that.

"I'm going to kill you once i'm older." Sasuke growled, putting on the wig and fake eyebrows. He didn't dare look in a mirror. "_I'm so glad no one else sees this"_

But unknown to him, and everyone else, a certain silver haired joinin was sitting in a tree with a video camera in his hands. He knew this would be great blackmail later. Down below, everyone was still laughing furiously. Sasuke was muttering something about adding more names to his kill list, and Lee was still crying tears of joy.

"GAI-SENSEI! I DID IT! I GOT SASUKE INTO THE TRAINING SUIT AND EVEN GOT HIM A WIG AND FUZZY EYEBROWS!" Lee cried, jumping around with his fists in the air.

"Oh man! I can't wait for my turn!" Naruto was still laughing on the ground.

"Coming here was worth it after all!" Miharu grabbed her sides laughing.

"Oh Lee." Sasuke said in a singsong voice. "Do you remember what your sensei said yesterday?" Lee gasped.

/ _flashback _/

"LEE! YOU MUST NOT FAIL IN THE TASK OF TAKING CARE OF YOUR FELLOW NINJA! I WILL DOUBLE YOUR TRAINING IF HE IS UNHAPPY AT THE END OF THE TWO DAYS!" Gai yelled, posing.

/_ end flashback _/

"I made a vow to make Sasuke happy at the end of the two days! But now Sasuke looks like he's going to kill me! I'm sorry Gai-sensei!" Lee starting crying tears of sadness. Sasuke smirked. Everyone was done laughing at this point. Mainly due to the fact that they were exhausted.

"So what do you plan to do to make me _happy_?" Sasuke asked him.

"First we're off for breakfast!" Lee had stopped crying. "We're going to the Konoha Pancake House located right down the street!"

"Then it'd better be on you." Sasuke said as he started walking to the Pancake House.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Chouji started running after Sasuke.

"If it's on fuzzy eyebrows, count me in!" Naruto ran after Chouji.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru followed slowly behind.

"You'd better hurry Sakura! Or i'll get a seat next to Sasuke-kun before you!" Ino ran off.

"No way Ino-pig!" Sakura ran after her.

Lee walked sadly as he counted the money in his wallet. "I'm going to be broke after this."

The Mist nins just followed behind. Miharu hugging Shino's arm, Kumi playing with Akamaru, and Chiaki following behind. When they reached the Pancake house, Kiba noticed pets weren't allowed. He grinned and looked at Akamaru. He preformed some hands seals and Akamaru turned into Kiba. They walked in and asked found some empty seats. They were those kinds that come out from the walls and seat four people. The seatings were as follows. Shikamaru and Chouji sat at one table, with Ino across from them. Sakura and Lee sat at another table, with Naruto across from them and Sasuke in the high chair. Kiba sat with Kumi, With Akamaru across from them. And at the last table sat Shino and Miharu, with Chiaki across from them. All the tables were deep in conversation. At Naruto's table, Lee was talking about how great of a babysitter he can be, while Sakura pretended to listen and Naruto tried to start his own conversation. No one noticed Sasuke was sneaking away.

"Hey Sakura, what are you going to do tomorrow when Sasuke's under your control?" Naruto asked her.

"Huh? You didn't call me Sakura-chan." She looked confused.

"Well I finally realized that we're never going to be more than just friends, so i stopped obsessing over you. And it's a good thing too, cuz I think Hinata likes me." Naruto said that last part like it was some huge secret.

"Oh really? That's good." Sakura smiled. **"It took ya long enough baka!"**

"So that means I have no more rivals fighting for Sakura's heart! I win!" Lee was cheering happily, but got a bonk on his head.

"That doesn't mean I like you Lee. Sorry." Sakura added quickly.

"The power of youth will keep me strong!" He tried to keep back tears.

"So Sakura, what should I do? Should I get her a gift or something?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"If you want to. It would be nice, but just telling her how you feel is fine too." Sakura looked around. "Where is the waiter?"

"I don't know, and i'm getting hungry." Naruto complained.

Over at Ino's table, they were getting restless too.

"I want my pancakes!" Chouji was yelling.

"Shut up Chouji! We heard you the first hundred times!" Ino was mad that she didn't get to sit with Sasuke.

"He's got a point." Shikamaru was staring out the window. "The waiter should've come by now."

"So Shikamaru, tell you parents about this yet?" Ino started teasing him.

"Eh? About what?" Shikamaru looked at Ino, confused.

"Taking care of Sasuke-kun with me" Her face had a big grin.

"No. Too troublesome. My dad would've given me this lecture about parenting or something." Shikamaru sighed.

Ino was about to say something but was interrupted by a scream coming from Sakura's table. But before that, let's go over to Kiba's table.

"Hey Kumi-chan, what are you going to order?" Kiba asked her, looking at the menu.

"I would've ordered blueberry pancakes if the waiter will just come!" She said angrily.

Bark!

"Akamaru! Don't bark like that! You'll get caught!" Kiba hissed at him.

Akamaru whimpered and sat a little lower in his seat.

"So do you have a dog Kumi-chan?" Kiba looked at her.

"I used to, until there was an attack on the village and I lost him in a fire." She replied sadly.

"Oh i'm sorry." Kiba looked down. "I don't know what i'd do if I lost Akamaru."

Their silence was shattered by a loud scream. But at Shino's table, Shino and Miharu were catching up, while Chiaki was annoyed cuz, guess what? The waiter didn't come! Cookie for reader(s)!

"So the chuunin exam took place here this year right?" Miharu asked him.

"Yeah"

"I see you didn't pass. Looks like I win again!" She grinned happily.

"That's only because my bastard opponent gave up and if I had a chance to fight I would've become a Chunnin. Then the Sand and Sound attacked."

"Yeah I heard about that."

"Half of the forest around Konoha was drstroyed. No one knows what happened out there. All I know was Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and a dog were there."

"Then why don't you ask them what happened?"

"Cuz usually i'm the silent one. You saw what happened when I talked to you in the Hokage's office."

"Yeah. I know! I'll ask them for you!"

Miharu would've went over to Naruto and Sakura, but stopped when she heard a blood curdling scream. Everyone looked at Naruto's table and saw an empty high chair.

"SASUKE'S GONE!"


	5. The Search

**SR:** Thanks for all the reviews! I had to cut the last chapter short cuz I was going to the beach! But this chapter won't be cut at all.

**RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin:** Thanks. I didn't know how to make Shino like someone so I just had him know RLN already. The NaruHina will come later.

**shadow-wind auror: **Sasuke will be tortured a lot. I'll make sure of it. That's what he gets for betraying Konoha.

**Kumii-cHan: **Sasuke's in a place he doesn't want to be. Would YOU want to wear green spandex, wear a wig that looks like Lee and Gai's hair, and have fuzzy eyebrows?

**Patch5129:** Just wait til you find out what Kakashi does with the video.

**Sevetenks the Ultimate F: **Okay? That's it? No comments, questions? Just an Okay?

**hopeless-girl: **I know. Mini Chidori is pretty cute isn't it?

**blitzace312: **Who wouldn't wanna kill Lee for doing that?

**Jays Arravan: **Thanks I'll try to remember that.

**nejithecagedbird: **Read on and find out.

**lunarangel: **Yeah. No one should suffer like that. Except Sasuke! If Kiba lost Akamaru, he'd probably become like Sasuke and be an avanger and kill whoever killed Akamaru. Read on and you'll find out why it took them so long to realise Sasuke was gone.

**naru+hina#1: **Thanks, and with what he's doing now, he might have a tripled training regiment!

**Dragon Man 180: **Well he's three years old. I doubt he can reach them. Wait, he's a ninja. Of course he can reach them. Sasuke in spandex is great. Don't forget Kiba can track him down too. Remember it was Orochimaru's idea to make him young in the first place.

**CaTzPoSt: **Summer vacations almost here so...frequent updates if i'm not busy!

**ToMoYo129: **Neji and Tenten have stuff to do so that's why I didn't include them in the last chapter. Plus ot would throw off the seating arrangement.

**Lady-Cell: **Hopped on the wagon pretty late but it's ok. Glad you like my fic!

**Krissel Himura: **Honestly, I have no idea how you found this. I updated over a week ago so it should be pretty far back in the list. Unless a friend told you about it or something, but I digress. Thanks for reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the music used in this chapter.

* * *

Sasuke found himself in a bug white room, with knives, forkes, spoons, stoves, refrigerators, and a group of tied up waiters and chefs. Yup, he was in the kitchen. He had rigged the door with traps so who ever came in would be attacked by a mass of knives. Now he was thinking of a plan to escape. He knew he had to go fast or they'd notice he was gone and Kiba could sniff him out. Then he got an idea. He took out a bottle of sleeping powder (SR: Don't ask where he got it. Just go along ok?). He untied one of the chefs and held a kunai at his ankle since he couldn't reach his neck. He handed him the bottle and untied a waiter. 

"You will go and take the orders of my friends out there. Then the chef will make the pancakes and put the sleeping powder in the pancakes. Then I will escape. If any of you do anything fishy, I'll burn this restaraunt down."

Sasuke would have put his plan into action, but he heard Sakura screaming in the other room.

_"Damn. My bunshin disappeared."_ He thought as he ran towards the nearest window and ran as fast as his stubby legs would take him.

"Damn." Kakashi cursed. "Should I follow Sasuke, or stay with the others?" Kakashi thought for a while and made a kage bunshin to follow Sasuke while he went to get another video camera.

"CURSE IT! I'M A TERRIBLE BABY SITTER! I LET SASUKE GET AWAY!" Lee was crying loudly.

"Don't worry Lee-san. It wasn't your fault. We just got distracted." Sakura tried to calm him down.

"Well forehead girl, you should have noticed he left a bunshin and snuck out soI guess it's your fault." Ino accused her.

"Well if you weren't busy flirting with Shikamaru you would've noticed he went by your table!" Sakura shot back.

Ino blushed. "I wasn't flirting. We were just talking weren't we?"

Shikamaru was blushing too. "Yeah, we were just talking. Right Chouji?"

Chouji looked at them. "It sounded like flirting to me." This earned him two bonks on the head.

"Well what do we do now?" Naruto asked everyone.

"Idiot. We go look for him." Kiba said.

"Who are you calling idiot dog-breath?" Naruto shot back.

"Dog-breath? Your one to talk ramen-obsessed baka." Kiba glared at him.

Kiba and Naruto's arguement would've gone on forever if Sakura didn't intervene.

"Quit argueing. We have a big problem here. Kiba can't you track him down or something?" Sakura asked him.

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed around. "I smell his scent going into the kitchen."

"The kitchen! There are knives and dangerous, sharp, pointy objects in the kitchen!" Miharu started panicking.

"Shut up Miharu." Chiaki said in a low voice. "It's not like he's three- well he is three, but he's also a ninja. He should have some common sense. If he snuck out he probably would've made some traps in there or something. Let the dog boy over there find him."

"What's everyone's problem with dogs?" Kiba looked at everyone.

"Don't worry about it Kiba-kun!" Kumi grabbed his arm and led him outside. "Let's just go look for him."

Everyone followed them outside. (Insert Fooling Mode here)

Naruto is in town looking around. His head keeps popping out from behind random objects til a box drops on his head. Rubbing his sore spot, he walks to the Ichiraku and has a bowl of ramen. Sakura is looking around at all the spots Sasuke hangs out. Meeting bridge, training grounds, Itachi dummy torturing room, etc. Sakura looks in Sasuke's room and spots a teddy bear under his bed andsweatdrops. Chouji's eating chips and Shikamaru is sleeping. Ino sees the two of them not helping and hits them both on the head. Lee was running around the streets of Konoha non-stop until he ran straight into Gai.

"LEE! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be taking care of Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I lost him!" Lee burst into tears. Kakashi grinned as he video taped it.

"Well you better find him and make sure he's happy! Or a doubled training session will be waiting for you!" Gai struck a "nice guy" pose and left. Lee desperatly ran off to continue his search. Elsewhere, Shino was being dragged around by a hyper Miharu while an annoyed Chiaki followed behind.

"Can't you hurry up Shino-kun? Sasuke could be anywhere!"

"Will you at least let go of my arm? I can walk on my own."

"Sorry. It's just, he's a little boy lost out there in the world. Who knows what could happen to him?" Miharu started panicking.

"Shut up. He's a ninja. A small ninja, but still a ninja. He knows how to take care of himself." Chiaki glared at Miharu.

"Yeah I guess so" She hid behind Shino.

(akward silence)

"So are those new sunglasses?"

"Yeah I got them last year. Like 'em?"

"Yeah. These round ones match you better than those old ones."

(more silence)

"Anyone hungry?" Miharu tried to break the silence.

"Sure" Chiaki shrugged and they went to find some food.

Meanwhile, Kiba was the only one actually TRYING to find Sasuke. He and Akamaru were smelling around everywhere, while also listening to Kumi, who was also worried and panicking.

"Find him yet?"

"Not yet"

"How about now?"

"No"

"What about now?"

"I can't concentrate on the scent if you keep bothering me"

"Oh sorry"

"Find anything Akamaru?"

BARK!

"Akamaru says his scent leads in this direction." So they ran off towards the forest, where Sasuke was currently hiding.

Sasuke was sitting in a tree thinking of how to escape. He made traps around the tree and made sure he knew if anything moved in a 50 meter radius.

_"Now Kiba is probably the only one who has a chance of finding me."_ Sasuke thought. _"If I can make it to my house, I think i'll be safe."_ Sasuke would've made his way to his house, but he sensed someone was near. Pulling out a kunai, he whirled around to come face-to-face with the one person he didn't want to see again, with two others. The one in the middle opened his mouth and spoke.

"Uchiha...Sasuke"

* * *

SR: Can anyone guess who it is? Hehe. Sorry for the long update, but I had writer's block. But I found that listening to Naruto OST really helps! Now to give out some awards. 

Thanks to RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin and Kumii-cHan for letting me use them as OCs.

Special thanks to nejithecagedbird for reviewing all chapters since the beginning.

And thanks to everyone else for reading and reviewing this. I'll try to update a little faster next time.


	6. More Help

**SR:** Oh my god. Only five chapters and I already have 53 reviews! Not bad for my first fic. I'm not gonna be answering any reviews this time cuz **Sevetenks the Ultimate Fusion** said I could get banned. I dunno if it's true, but i'm not taking chances.

Sasuke: Maybe you should get banned. It'd make ff dot net a much saner place.

**SR:** You forget the infinite power I own here.

Sasuke: Hn. whatever.

Naruto: And thanks to **nejithecagedbird** and **Lady-Cell **for putting me in their fics! You rock dattebayo!

**SR: **And now for the next chapter! Oh yeah, and I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke stood face-to-face with the one person he doesn't want to see again. 

"Uchiha...Sasuke"

"Sabaku no Gaara. What are you doing here?" Sssuke asked him suspiciously.

"Hey Gaara, are you sure this is him?" Temari looked at Sasuke confused. "I thought he was taller and...less ugly."

"Yeah he looks like a mini version of that green spandex wearing, thick eye-browed guy you fought in the chuunin exams." Kankuro added. Yeah, Sasuke forgot to take off the wig, spandex, and fake eyebrows.

"I'm sure. He has the same eyes." Gaara continued to glare at Sasuke.

"Did you ever wonder why Gaara always knows who someone is by their eyes?" Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"It's not hard to figure out who you are. You're about the only guy who wears make-up" Temari stepped foward leaving behind a 'slightly' pissed off Kankuro.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked again.

"You're Hokage wanted more protection than just some genins and a lazy chuunin so she had us come." Temari explained to him. "And since they're not really doing anything to find you, except for some, it's easy to see out help is really needed."

_/white screen flashback_/ (when the screen flashes white, shows a scene, flashes white, shows another scene, so on)

Naruto is eating ramen, Sakura is lost, Lee is hugging Gai, Ino is yelling at an eating Chouji and cloud-gazing Shikamaru, Shino, Miharu, and Chiaki are eating somewhere, Kiba, Kumi, and Akamaru are actually looking for them, and everyone else is doing something else.

_/end flashback/_

"Those bastards" Sasuke muttered in dusgust. "Well you might as well leave cuz I don't need help."

"We knew you'd say that brat." Kankuro snickered. "Why do you think we had Gaara come along?"

And with that, sand enveloped the poor, defensless, chibi Sasuke, and they left to gather the others and have a little talk. They saw (coughheardcough) Naruto at the Ichiraku first. Gaara went up to him and tapped his shoulder, causing him to fall and his bowl of ramen to fly up and land on Gaara's head.

"Ah! Gaara! What are you doing here? And why are you wearing my ramen?"

Gaara stepped aside, cleaned himself off, and raised the cocoon of sand revealing Sasuke's face. "This belong to you?"

"No. He's Sakura's and fuzzy eyebrow's today and tomorrow. But he's mine and Hinata's the two days after."

Gaara nodded and started to walk away.

"Whoa wait a minute Gaara. I haven't seen you since you tried to destroy my village and kill Sakura! Come over here and have some ramen and we can talk!"

Gaara just noded and took a seat next to Naruto. Kankuro and Temari also took a seat, leaving Sasuke still trapped in the sand.

"I've never had ramen" Gaara told Naruto.

"Really? How? Ramen is the best food ever! I eat it everyday! It's also great training food." Naruto started telling Gaara how ramen was great training food. "First, it's fast, so you can stop training, make ramen, eat it, and resume training really quickly. It has lots of carbs to give you energy and lasts long, it tastes great, and you can train a little during the three minute wait!"

Gaara merely nodded and ordered a miso ramen, while Temari and Kankuro didn't order anything. Naruto ordered another seafood ramen and continued to talk to Gaara. Temari got bored and started polishing her fan, and Kankuro left to put make-up on Sasuke.

"So what are you doing in Konoha?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"A mission." Gaara blew on his ramen. "We're here to help protect Sasuke."

"Oh really?" Naruto slurped his ramen loudly. "That's great. After we finish eating we'll go find the others and put Sasuke through hell some more."

Gaara nodded again and finished his ramen. Naruto quickly finished his, paid for them, and they both left to find Sasuke yelling words a three year old shouldn't be yelling to Kankuro. Parents passing by quickly led their children away from them. Still inside the sand prison, Sasuke had purple make-up on everywhere.

"Hey Sasuke, why did you activate your curse seal?" Naruto asked him stupidly.

"This isn't my curse seal dobe! That bastard put his make-up on me!"

Kankuro was trying to stifle his giggles, but a glare from Gaara shut him up quickly.

"Let's go find the others. And thanks for the ramen Naruto."

"No problem" Naruto grinned. Temari went over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Gaara got less psychotic and murder happy after his fight with you. That's why he only glared at Kankuro and not trapped him in sand too."

"I see..." Naruto looked at the boy in front of him. "So he stopped killing people then?"

"No. He just has better self-control."

They found the rest of the rookie 12 and the mist nins waiting on top of the Hokage Monument, watching Tsunade preforming an Earth jutsu to move the faces a litle to the left and put her face on there.

"Yo!" Naruto called at them.

"AH! GAARA!" everyone jumped back when they saw the sand holding Sasuke and the guy in front of it.

"Don't worry guys, Gaara doesn't kill people as much anymore!" Naruto patted Gaara on the back to prove it.

"Ah good you've arrived." Tsunade had just noticed Gaara and his older siblings. "You know what's going on, no need to inform you, I have somewhere to be, bye!" and with that she poofed away, leaving the rookie 12, 3 mist nins, and 3 sand nins to do what they want.

Unknown to them, but known to the reader(s) two strangers were standing at the gate of Konoha. The older one was around 14. He was wearing a blue backwards baseball cap with a forhead protector plate attached to the back, so technically the way he was wearing it, it was on the front. The side without the thing that blocks the sun. On the forehead protector wasn't one any of the known villages insignias. It was actually a bowl of ramen with three wavy steam lines over it. His hair was black had a long spikey bang that covered his left eye. His t-shirt was black and had 'Ramen 4ever' in blue letters. He also wore a pair of long blue jeans. The shorter guy beside him also wore a backwards baseball cap, but it was yellow and had the metal plate on the front. The side with the thing that juts out and blocks the sun. It, too, had a bowl of ramen with three wavy steam lines over it. He wore a plain white t-shirt and also had a jeans jacket on. He was also wearing long blue jeans. His hair was also black, but his nags curves slightly and ended juts below his eyes.

"Feels nice to be back in Konoha, right aniki?" the shorter one looked at his companion.

"Yeah." he replied.

* * *

**SR:** And that's where i'm going to stop it. If any of you read **Lady-Cell**'s 'Traped With You' or **nejithecagedbird**'s 'Michelle in Konoha', then you already know who one of the guys is. And if you don't, you can probably guess. He's an OC if you didn't already know that. So please review and i'll try to update as fast as I can. Oh and one thing. Do any of you think my chapters are too short? Personally, I think they're a little short.  



	7. Saeki and Keisuke's Mission

**SR:** Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry the last chapter didn't have much happen, but I promise that this chapter will be the best i've written so far. Now is when the romance starts to really bloom, so thanks for waiting! I also noticed i didn't use the OCs a lot so i'll try to include them more. Most of you guessed who one of the OCs is. ME! Haha. That makes 3 stories that i'm in. **Lady-Cell**'s 'Trapped With You' which is really, really good. If you like this then go read that too if you don't already do. The other story i'm in is **nejithecagedbird**'s 'Michelle in Konoha' which is pretty funny, and NOT for Sakura lovers. So now that that's out of the way, let's continue with the story!

Naruto: And he doesn't own Naruto. He only owns 2 of the 5 OCs.

"word" talking  
_"word" _thinking **  
"word"** Inner Sakura

* * *

The two strangers at the gate entered Konoha and went straight to the Hokage's office, where a mission briefing awaits them. When they got there, they saw the rookie 12, 3 mist nins, and the sand sibs talking. Naruto noticed them and waved. They waved back. Everyone else just stared at them. 

"Yo!" the older one called at them. "This is the Hokage's office right?"

Everyone nodded. Then Naruto noticed their forehead protectors.

"Hey! I didn't know there were ramen ninja! Why didn't anyone tell me there were ramen ninja? I could have joined them!"

"Stupid Naruto. There's no such thing as a ramen ninja. In your dreams maybe." Sakura corrected him.

"But look at their forehead protectors! They have ramen bowls on them!"

"No you don't understand. We're Konoha ninja. We just love ramen and carved these on and made our own forehead protectors." The younger one explained. "Our Konoha forehead protectors are right here." He pulled out a forehead protector out of his pack. The older one did the same. At that time, Tsunade noticed the two strangers.

"You two must be Kurokawa Saeki and Kurokawa Keisuke correct?"

"Yes, Tsunade-obachan"

Everyone gasped. Only one person called her that and he's lost enough brain cells it doesn't matter. But they called her that without even flinching or anything.

"Just because i'm good friends with your mother doesn't mean you can disrespect me brats." Tsunade shot at them angrily.

They just shrugged. "So can we continue with our mission? We already know everything we need to. I suppose they're the people you were talking about on the scroll?" the taller one, Saeki, pointed at the rookie 12, Mist nins, and Sand sibs. Tsunade nodded. Saeki sighed and scratched the back of his head. "It's troublesome with them being so many, but we'll do it. Are you sure you don't want to come? Ka-chan said she hasn't seen you in a long time."

"Sorry but I have things to do here. I'm sure their senseis would love to come though." Tsunade answered.

"Fine then. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, other sensei whose name i don't know, come down from those trees." Saeki called at them. Everyone was confused, then had a combination of shock and anger when they saw their senseis and Kakashi with a video camera still zoomed up on Sasuke's make-up covered face.

"Kakashi! Were you recording us the entire time? And point that camera at someone else!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Yes actually. Ever since today started and Lee got you into that stupid outfit, everything that's happened has been recorded." Kakashi smiled, while Gai and Lee had flames in their eyes at the 'stupid outfit' comment. "And sorry I can't point the camera at someone else, this stuff is too good to miss. I want to get every second of it." Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. "So what were you saying about a mission?" Kakashi asked Saeki and Keisuke.

Saeki sighed and started to explain. "Since we know it was Orochimaru who planned for Sasuke to be in the state he's in, well not with all ther make-up and stupid looking outfit (Gai, Lee, and Sasuke glare at him), Orochimaru might come to Konoha and get Sasuke. Our family owns a luxury resort and ka-chan offered to Tsunade-sama to let Sasuke stay with us. The rest of you are welcome to come along if you want."

Everyone was grinning beyond what most people thought possible. Everyone was nodding their heads vigorously, except for some who you can probably guess who.

"Then everyone go home, pack, and meet me back here in one hour. Kakashi, that means four pm." Saeki told them. Kakashi left first, while everyone else was confused.

"But it's 5 pm right now." Kurenai told Saeki.

"If I say come at 4, he'll arrive at 6, which is the orinial time I wanted."

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" This and other similar thoughts ran through many heads.

"So go pack, and meet us outside the gate" and with that, Saeki and Keisuke disappeared.

At the gate, the two were lying on their backs watching the clouds and waiting for everyone to come. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were the first to arrive.

"You three were fast." Keisuke looked at them.

"We're also here on a mission so we didn't bring anything with us." Temari answered him.

"Oh" Keisuke looked up at the clouds again. "Hey aniki, how many do we think we'll need to bring them there?"

The Sand sibs looked confused.

"Well two can fit on one so maybe twelve is enough. You do six and i'll do six." Saeki answered his little brother.

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked them.

"You'll see when everyone else gets here." Saeki continued looking at the clouds.

When everyone got there, Saeki and Keisuke got up. Saeki started talking. "So you're probably wondering how we're going to get there."

Everyone nodded.

"Well we were thinking of letting you guys get there by yourselves, but we're not that evil." Keisuke grinned. "So instead we're going to summon our personal transport animals to take us there. Trust us, you're going to like them" They bit they're fingers and slammed their hands into the ground while yelling 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!' After the smoke cleared, everyone stared in awe at the beautifil animals. Standing near Saeki were six big, orange, black striped tigers, while around Keisuke were six purple panthers.

"KAWAII!" all the girls yelled and charged at the magnifecent felines and started petting them. The boys just stared at the girls.

"Whats with girls and cats?" asked Kiba. "I mean, dogs are a lot better."

"I agree with you on that one Kiba." Kakashi continued to stare.

"Frogs are better! What are you talking about?" Naruto argued.

"No, bugs are the best." Shino argued back.

"NO! IT'S TURTLES!" yelled Gai and Lee.

Saeki and Keisuke went over to the boys. "If you have a problem with them, you can get their riding your dogs, frogs, and bugs if you want. We have no problem with that." then Saeki heard a little 'mew' sound coming from behind him. He looked down to see a little tiger cub with a bandana around his neck. "Ken-chan! What are you doing here?" Saeki picked the little cub up.

"I was bored and wanted to play. Besides, onii-chan and onee-chan are here, so i can too!" the tiger cun named Ken told Saeki

"So what if they are? Now all the girls are gonna-" Saeki started to think. Girls plus cute little cub plus vacation at his resort equals...Saeki grinned evilly to himself while Keisuke sweatdropped.

"Forget it aniki." Keisuke was waving his hand in front of his face. "It didn't work last time and it won't work this time."

"It didn't work last time because I wasn't smart enough. This time I know what i'm doing and there are eight single girls here! One's gotta fall for me!" Saeki kept laughing evilly.

"Hinata likes me so you can count her out." Naruto started.

"And you can forget about Kumi-chan." Kiba continued.

"And stay away from Ino." Shikamaru added.

"Miharu's mine." everyone looked at Shino. "What?"

"AND SAKURA-SAN'S MINE!"

"Yeah right fuzzy eyebrows" Naruto laughed. Lee started crying chibi anime tears.

"Temari's single." Kankuro suggested. Saeki looked over at Temari who was currently stoking one of the tigers' head.

"She's that sexy one with the blond hair and fan right?" Saeki asked Kankuro. Kankuro nodded

"What about the one with the buns in her hair?" Keisuke asked.

"Stay away from Tenten." Neji glared at Keisuke.

"Whoa Neji, being a little protective are we?" Naruto teased.

Neji blushed slightly and looked away.

"Anyway, it's time. We should get going now." Saeki, still holding Ken in his arms, turned to the girls. "Alright, it's time to go! Pick a partner and hop on a panther or tiger! Each can hold only two!"

Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Kumi, Kakashi and Sasuke, and Kurenai and Asuma chose tigers. Shino and Miharu, Chiaki and Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino, Gai and Lee, and Gaara and Kankuro chose panthers. That left Sakura, Temari, Saeki, and Keisuke.

"Temari, you can ride with me on Ren." Saeki called to her, motion to the last and biggest tiger.

"And Sakura, you can ride with me on Jun!" Keisuke waved and headed towards the also last and biggest panther.

They both agreed and went to their ride. (SR: Don't worry this is still sasusaku, not sakuOC)

"Everyone ready?" Saeki yelled to the group. "Everybody better hold on tight! GO!"

The tigers and panthers took off at an amazing speed. Everyone tried hard to maintain chakra to keep themselves from falling off.

"You alright back there Temari-san?" Saeki looked back.

"Yeah i'm fine." She looked up at him and gasped. He wasn't even grabbing on to the fur or anything! He just sat there smiling at her.

"Surprised? You don't become an excelent shinobi like me with out learning how to stay on your own animal." Saeki grinned. Temari held on to Saeki even harder.

Over at Keisuke, Sakura was trying her best to to scream. Keisuke looked at her worried.

"It's alright Sakura-san. Jun isn't going to let you fall." Keisuke reassured her. Sakura opened her eyes and had about the same reaction as Temari.

"So I heard you really like that Sasuke guy." Keisuke started. Sakura nodded. "Don't you think he's a bit...young to be dating?"

"He's not really three! He just got hit by some jutsu and it turned back time for him and made him three!" Sakura said angrily. **"Don't you dare say anything bad about my Sasuke-kun!"**

"Oh" Keisuke whistled. "I gotta learn that. Teach aniki a lesson when he steals my ramen."

Sakura giggled. "You really love ramen that much?"

"Yeah! Ramen's the best food in the world!" Keisuke punched the air.

"You and your brother should talk to Naruto. He's obbsess with ramen, and I think he's gotten Gaara into it too."

"The Shukaku of the Sand, Sabaku no Gaara. I always heard he was a killing machine. He doesn't look like it though." Keisuke looked back at Gaara.

"Well after Naruto defeated him, which I have no idea how, Gaara started to think of his existance differently and decided killing wasn't his reason for living. That's what Temari-san told me at least."

"So are you and Sasuke already dating or what?"

"No. I wish we were. I don't just have a little crush like Ino and the other girls. I truely love him. After Orochimaru hurt him in the Forest of Death, i fought with all I had to protect him. I would truely do anything to keep him from getting hurt or falling into the hands of Orochimaru."

Keisuke looked at her. _"Wow. I never saw anyone look this depressed since ka-chan forbid me and aniki from eating ramen for a week. She must love that Sasuke guy a lot. Guess i'll do what i can to get Sasuke to realize this. Alright Keisuke, you're going to be cupid's arrow and get those two together. How hard could it be? It's not like Sasuke is some cold, anti-social guy who doesn't have friends and loves to torture dummies who look like their older brother. Or is he?"_

Keisuke continued to think of ways to get Sakura and Sasuke together, until he noticed there were many potential couples here, just waiting to start dating. He grinned at the thought. Soon they arrived at the Kurokawa Resort. Everyone got off and the animals disappeared, except Ken. He stayed with Saeki. They entered the main lobby, and Saeki and Keisuke went to the desk.

"Welcome back Saeki-sama, Keisuke-sama." the guy at the desk bowed to them.

"Do you have the keys to the rooms they'll be staying in?" Keisuke asked him.

"Yes sir, here they are." the guy hands him some keys.

"Alright everyone. The Rooms each hold five people. Split into your groups and come get a key.

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma are in room 001

Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke are in room 002

Kiba, Kumi, Shino, Miharu, and Chiaki are in room 003

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji are in room 004

Neji, Tenten, and Lee are in room 005

Saeki, Keisuke, Kankuro and Temari are in room 006

* * *

SR: And that's where i'll end it. Best chapter i've written if I don't say so myself. No cliff hanger this time, but it's alright. I bet you all can't wait to see what happens next. Remember, this resort has everything. Hot springs, amusement park rides, restaurants, it's heavan. So R&R people!  



	8. Day At The Park

**SR**: I seem to be getting less reviews...If you're gonna read this at least have the decency to tell me you like it or something!

Saeki: Calm down other me, you're gonna scare away the reader(s).

**SR: **Alright. (takes a deep breath) But i'm seriously getting less reviews. And less reviews means less and longer updates! (evil grin)

Saeki: Whatever. (Takes a look at the reviews) Looks like **nejithecagedbird** wants you to put her in here too.

**SR:** Really? Sure. I guess I can pair her up with Keisuke.

Keisuke: You DO know that i'm just another part of you?

**SR: **So?

Keisuke: Don't you think it's wierd that one of you is paired with Temari, while another you is with an OC?

**SR: **What's wrong with it?

Keisuke: Forget it. Sometimes I wonder how I'm you. I'm going to get some ramen. See you later.

**SR** and Saeki: TAKE ME WITH YOU! (everyone runs to get ramen)

**SR: **Oh and since I got some people saying my chapters are short, this one will be twice as long as the last chapter. DON'T STEAL MY RAMEN! (runs after Saeki and Keisuke who are already eating)

Naruto: Just to clear things up, Saeki and Keisuke are different sides of SR. Saeki is his flirting, girl crazy, hyper side. Keisuke is his cooler, more calm, and actually uses his brain side. He has other sides, but he's only usig these two. They all have his love of ramen though. And those guys don't own Naruto. WAIT FOR ME!

"word" talking_  
"word" thinking  
_**"Word" **Kyuubi, Shukaku, Inner Sakura, Shino's bugs, Akamaru, you get it.

* * *

In Naruto's room, everyone was busy unpacking. Except for Gaara and Sasuke. Gaara because he didn't have anything to unpack, Sasuke because His luggage was bigger than he was so Sakura unpacked for him. Naruto finished first and left. 

"I'm going to go see those new guys. I want a ramen bowl carved on my forehead protector too!" Naruto called back when he was in the door.

"Hn. That idiot. Can't keep his mind of ramen." Sasuke smirked.

Gaara finished next and left without saying anything. The room was in silence for a while, until Sakura spoke up.

"Hey Hinata, you really like Naruto don't you?"

Hinata looked up at Sakura quickly and blushed. "H-how did you know?"

"It's kind of obvious with you always trying to talk to him, blushing when you do, and you can't even say a full sentence without stuttering." Sakura smiled. "Too bad he's too much of a dunce to notice."

"I just don't get how you can like that guy." Sasuke told Hinata.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." Hinata bowed and left the room.

"Well let's go look around Sasuke-kun." Sakura picked up Sasuke and they left.

The first thing Sakura and Sasuke noticed was this place was very big it's easy to get lost. The other thing they noticed was there were no maps or directory things around. So they went to the front desk to ask for a map to the resort. The guy there gave them one and they looked at it. They whistled when they saw it. The resort was huge! It had its own amusement park, hot springs, five star restaurants, everything. So they decided to gather everyone else and decide on what do to. They went to everyone's rooms and led them all to the main lobby, where Saeki and Keisuke were being begged by Naruto to give him one of their special forehead protectors.

"Please please let me have one please!" Naruto was on his knees begging. "I need to have one please!"

Saeki and Keisuke were looking at eachother. "We don't know if you're worthy of wearing it. Can you cook and eat ramen as well as us?"

"No one can eat as much ramen as I can!" Naruto punched his hand in the air and gave his trademark fox grin.

"We'll see about that." The two smirked. "How about all of us go to our amusement park? We can decide whether you are worthy of it there."

"Ok! Everyone, let's go!" and Naruto ran out of the room, only to come back two seconds later. "Umm...where is it?"

Saeki sighed and scratched the back oh his head. "Go back outside and look to your left."

Everyone went outside and gasped. Not too far was an enormous amusement park. Huge rides, lots of shiny lights, and many people.

"You own all that?" Ino asked, amazed.

"Yup. We're actually the founders of the amusement park. So all the money made goes to us. The resort and everything else is our parents'." Keisuke explained.

"Ooh money!" Miharu was jumping up and down. "How much do you make?"

"Haven't really counted. We never really spend it but wek now it's a lot." Saeki was still holding Ken.

"Well then let's go!" Naruto ran off first. Everyone followed behind.

When they got there, everyone just stared, while Naruto had stars in his eyes.

"This-" Sasuke started.

"This is-" Sakura managed to say.

"This is quite a surprise." Kakashi said to himself.

"THIS IS HEAVEN!" Naruto yelled.

At the top of the gate, with lightbulbs surrounding it, was a sign that said 'Ramen World'. Almost everything was somehow related to ramen. The rides, games, everything. Naruto was bouncing up and down humming to himself.

"Naruto, come with us. Everyone else, feel free to look around." Saeki motioned to Naruto to follow.

"We know where you can prove yourself worthy of this sacred forehead protector." Keisuke followed his older brother.

Everyone sweatdropped. _"Sacred forehead protector?"_ went through everyone's minds. But then they split up to check out the rides.

Saeki and Keisuke led Naruto to the center of the park. On the way there, al these girls kept calling out to them.

"Saeki-kun! Nice to see you again!"

"Hey Kei-kun!"

"Who's that ugly guy Saeki-kun?"

"You have a lot of fangirls." Naruto said grumpily.

"Well we _are_ the owners and founders of this place." Keisuke said happily.

"Not to mention our stunningly good looks." Saeki was waving to all the girls. "Ah, here we are. The Ramenkage competition."

"Ramenkage competition?" Naruto asked. "What's that?"

"It's a competition we hold to see who deserves the title of Ramenkage. Ever since the park opened, aniki has been the title holder. No one has ever beaten him. I'd get close sometimes, but he always beats me." Keisuke explained to Naruto.

"And I don't plan to lose anytime soon." Saeki smirked and led Naruto to a flight of stairs. When they got up, they saw a man standing there.

"Welcome back Shodaime-sama. Do you have another challenger?" the man asked Saeki.

"The blonde kid." Saeki pointed to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Saeki confused. "Why did he call you Shodaime-sama?"

"Because i'm the first Ramenkage. If anyone beats me, they become Nidaime. And so on."

"Then prepare to have your title taken away from you." Naruto gave his trademark fox grin.

The man went over to a microphone and spoke into it. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! THERE'S A NEW CHALLENGER CHALLENGING SHODAIME-SAMA FOR THE TITLE OF RAMENKAGE! THE COMPETITION WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES!"

Naruto looked out from the platform they were standing on so see crowds of people comming to watch the competition. He was amazed. Everyone in the park was going to watch. Even the rides shut down so the workers could watch the event. He noticed his friends coming up the stairs, led by Keisuke.

"I let you guys have the best seats, since your friends with the challenger." Keisuke said to the group. He led them to a round stadium which was located at the very center of the park. There were thousands of seats, and those who could not get tickets could watch the competition by watching the TVs on the outside wall of the stadium. In the middle of the stadium was a field, and in the middle of the field were two tables. Saeki and Naruto were already sitting there, chopsticks in hand. The announcer was standing behind them with a microphone in his hand.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ARE YOU READY FOR THE COMPETITION?"

The crowd cheered. Fan girls and fan boys screamed. (The fan boys aren't gay, they just respect Saeki and Keisuke)

"THEN LET'S START! THE COMPETITION WILL BE IN THREE PARTS. THE FIRST, IS WHO CAN FINISH A BOWL FASTEST. SECOND IS WHO CAN EAT THE MOST, AND LAST IS WHO CAN COOK THE BEST TASTING RAMEN! CONTESTANTS, ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN?"

They both nodded.

"THEN WAITERS, BRING OUT THE FIRST BOWLS!"

Two waiters came out with two bowls of ramen, setting one in front of each person.

"BEGIN!"

Saeki and Naruto both started eating like crazy.

"So fast, I've never seen Naruto eat ramen that fast." Sakura gasped. Sasuke just stared.

"Isn't it hot?" Ino asked, looking at Keisuke.

Keisuke shook his head. "To professionals like me and aniki, we can deal with the heat."

Everyone sweatdropped. _"Trained professionals?"_

Naruto was about halfway done with his ramen, when he looked over st Saeki, who was leaning back in his chair staring at the clouds. Naruto choked on his ramen, and looked at Saeki's bowl, which was empty.

"WINNER SAEKI!"

Everyone cheered. Keisuke just folded his arms. Everyone else looked at Saeki like he was a madman.

"How does someone eat ramen that fast?" Kiba looked shocked. Akamaru popped his head out from Kiba's shirt.

"It's inhuman." Ino was also shocked.

"It's nothing. Aniki has finished way faster. He just went easy on him." Keisuke shrugged.

Everyone stared at him. _"These guys are wierd"_

"ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT COMPETITION! WAITERS, BRING OUT THE RAMEN!"

Then lines of waiters came out with ramen bowls, putting them all on the table.

_"Heaven."_ Naruto thought.

"BEGIN!"

Naruto and Saeki started digging into the ramen. The empty bowls kept piling and piling up. Soon, there was a wall of bowls covering them. Soon, there was a mix of different smells inside the stadium. All kinds of ramen flavor smells were floating around, making Kiba clutch his nose in pain. Soon, Naruto was full. Rubbing his stomach, he had successfully beaten his own record, eating 34 bowls of ramen. Looking over at Saeki, He found he was only on his 25th bowl. Naruto smiled to himself, thinking he was the winner. But as time went by, Saeki kept eating, until he finished his 35th bowl. Then he put his chopsticks down, and smiled at Naruto. "I win."

The crows went wild. Girls were cheering for Saeki everywhere. Outside the watchers were celebrating.

"SINCE SAEKI HAS WON TWO OUT OF THREE, HE IS THE WINNER! CONGRATULATIONS SHODAIME-SAMA!"

Saeki bowed and waved at the crowd. Naruto was crying.

"Well I guess that's it. Come on Neji, let's go check out the rides." Tenten pulled Neji's arm and led him out of the stadium.

"I want to see the rides too!" Miharu pulled Shino out with Chiaki following.

"Come on Kiba-kun! Let's go!" Kumi ran out of the stadium with Kiba right behind.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari Went to ride some rides, Chouji went to find a bbq place, Shikamaru and Ino went to play some games, Hinata was trying to cheer Naruto up, the teachers had disappeared, and Sasuke was being carried off by Sakura to go on some kiddy rides. Lee was nowhere to be found. Saeki and Keisuke went over to hwere Naruto and Hinata were.

"Hey, you did good kid. Not many have gotten over 30 bowls. We think you deserve the forehead protector." Saeki smiled.

"YATTA!" Naruto started hugging the nearest object, which was Hinata, causing her to blush furiously. "So when do I get it?"

Saeki opened a box he pulled out from nowhere and opened it. Inside was a forehead protector with a bowl of ramen on it, but there were no steam lines over it.

"Where are the steam lines?"

"You'll get those when you prove yourself worthy of them. Since we're the owners of 'Ramen World' we get three. The workers get one, fanclub members get two, and the rest get none. You'll notice all our fangirls have two steam lines on theirs."

"So we'll leave you two to do what you want. We're going to go check up on the park. See you later!" Saeki and Keisuke waved and left the stadium.

Naruto quickly took off his konoha forehead protector and put on his new one. "So what do you want to doHinata-chan?"

_"He called me Hinata-chan!"_ Hinata smiled. "Let's go on some rides."

So Naruto and Hinata went to find some rides. They saw Neji and Tenten standig in line for the haunted house, and went to join them.

"Hey Neji, Tenten, do you mind if we come with you?" Naruto called while running toawrds then and waving. Hinata followed behind.

"Sure Naruto-kun. Is that okay Neji?" Tenten looked at Neji. Neji nodded.

"Great!" Naruto grinned and looked back at Hinata. "They said it was fine if we joined."

Hinata nodded and joined her cousin and Tenten in line. After a few minutes, they saw Gaara and Kankuro. Naruto waved at them and they walked over to them.

"Hey Gaara, want to go in the haunted house with us?" Naruto asked him. Gaara just nodded and joined them in line.

"Where is Temari?" Tenten asked them.

"She went off somewhere by herself." Kankuro sighed and followed Gaara. Soon it was their turn to enter.

Thet went in and it was pitch black, with a small light in the distance. They walked towards it and led then into a room. It was silent, until evil voices started laughing. Then faces started apearing and circling them. Gaara and Neji just stood there, Tenten was holding onto Neji, and Naruto and Hinata were hugging eachother in fear. Then out of nowhere, a bloody headless ghost appeared in front of Kankuro, causing him to let out a high pitched shriek and run behind Gaara. The the ghost disappeared and the faces went away.

"I didn't know you screamed like a girl Kankuro." Gaara looked at his older brother who was cowering in fear behind him and smiled slightly.

"I think I wet myself." Naruto whined and Hinata put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Then a door opened and they went through it.

They found themselves in a hallway of mirrors. Every now and then, a ghost would fly out of a mirrow and scare everyone. and at the end, there was another mirror. But when everyone looked in it, they all gasped.

Neji looked in and saw his dad being killed again, Tenten looked in and saw her family was dead, Gaara looked in and saw his past, Kankuro looked in and saw himself dead, Hinata looked in and saw herself killing Naruto, Naruto looked in and saw the Ichiraku burning down.

"NOOOOOO!" they all screamed and ran away from the mirror.

As Neji was running, he saw a small flicker of light pass him. He stopped and everyone else did too. Neji looked and saw that one of the mirrors were missing and there was a hole in the wall where the mirror was supposed to be. Neji stepped in it, and fell down a tunnel. Everyone looked at eachother, and jumped down, following Neji. But the tunnel/slide seperated and everyone got split up. They all landed in, what looked like to them, different places. Neji found himself in a room and saw his dad dead, and a younger version of him crying.

"_They're making us relive our worst moments"_ Neji thought.

Tenten found herself back in Konoha, at her sister's funeral. She saw herself and her family there crying. (SR: I couldn't think of one for Tenten so don't sue me)

Gaara was back in Suna watching himself holding a teddy bear, while running and crying. Then he saw Yashamaru trying to assassinate him.

Kankuro looked to see a small kid being bullied by bigger kids. He saw ripped up sock puppets on the ground next to his younger self.

Hinata saw herself being yelled at by her father, over and over again.

Naruto sw himself surrounded by the villagers who kept yelling at him, then he ran away crying.

Then everyone came back to reality and found themselves in a square room with a closed door. They all opened it and found everyone else.

"You saw your past?" Neji asked everyone.

Everyone nodded. Some were wiping away tears.

"Let's get out of here." Gaara walked towards the door. Everyone followed.

When they got out, they were blinded by the light. Being in a dark house will do that. They all looked at eachother, wondering what to do next. They just wandered around until the saw this building with a 'do not enter sign' on the door. Kankuro looked around and saw an open window on the side.

"Hey Naruto, come over here and give me a boost."

"Okay." Naruto started to talk in a slow voice. "You. Are. A. Good. Person. And. People. Say. Nice. Things. About. You."

"Not a morale boost you moron. A physical one. I need to see through that window."

"That window is very high. I do not think you are tall enough."

"I know. I need you to help me look through it."

"I am not tall enough either. Besides, my head is round. That window is square."

"Come here you." Kankuro took his chakra strings and elevated Naruto into the air. "What do you see?" Kankuro called up at him.

"I see...a room."

"And? What's in the room?"

"I see some walls...and some ceilings. WAIT! Just one ceiling. Can I come down now?"

Kankuro deactivated his chakra strings and Naruto fell to the ground.

"Itae." Naruto was rubbing his head where he landed. "What was that for?"

"You told me to let you down." Kankuro smirked.

"Whatever. Let's go." And Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, and Tenten went off to find more rides. Meanwhile, Kiba, Kumi, and Akamaru were lost.

"What do you mean we're lost?" Kumi asked Kiba angrily. "You're supposed to have an awesome sense of smell. Can't you smell you way back?"

"I would, if there weren't so many different scents throwing me off!" Kiba shot back at her. Akamaru whined. "I know Akamaru, we'll try to find some food. I promise. Hey I smell something this way." And so, Kiba gets them even more lost.

Shino was being dragged around by Miharu, who was staring in awe at all the rides.

"Come on Shino-kun! Let's try the rapids!" Miharu pulled Shino in line for the rapids. Chiaki followed behind.

They all got in the boat, and the ride started. they went up the hill slowly, then went down really fast. Miharu and Chiaki both screamed, covering their faces with the water, and even Shino looked like he was having a good time. They went through some turns and tunnels, and came out soaking wet.

"That was great! What next? What next?" Miharu was jumping up and down, looking for another ride.

"Let's just get dry first, then we'll deal with the rides." Chiaki suggested.

"Ok!" Miharu grabbed onto Shino's arm and started pulling him around again. They sat out in the sun eating ice cream, waiting for their clothes to dry.

"This turned out to be the funnest mission ever!" Miharu commented, licking her strawberry ice cream.

"Yeah, it is." Chiaki licked her chocolate ice cream. "There's nothing like this back in the Mist."

"I'm going to miss it when we have to return." Miharu said sadly.

"You should try to visit more often then." Shino put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Shino-kun! I knew you cared about me!" Miharu was suddenly happy again and licking her ice cream.

**"You like that girl don't you?"**

_"I don't know Okkuuko. We've been friends for a long time. Maybe I do."_

**"You know you do. Why else would you, the anti-social Shino be friends with her in the first place?"**

_"Because our clans are rivals."_

**"You keep thinking that. You'll find out you care about her more than you realize."**

Shino thought for a while about that. Until Miharu and Chiaki finished their ice cream and dragged Shino to go on more rides.

Shikamaru and Ino were wandering around, looking for something to do. Well, Ino was at least. Ino saw a rollercoaster and decided that she wanted to go on it. When she told Shikamaru, you can guess his answer.

"How troublesome."

"Aww, come on Shikamaru! It'll be fun!"

"It's too troublesome."

"Please Shikamaru? At least do it for me." Ino put on a sad face and looked straight into Shikamaru's eyes.

Shikamaru sighed. "Women." he muttered and let himself get pulled in line.

They got into the front cart of the rollercoaster, and it instantly shot out of the station. Ino was screaming, waving her hands in the air, a huge smile on her face. Shikamaru looked over at Ino.

_"It may be troublesome coming up here, but Ino looks really cute when she's smiling like that." _Shikamaru smiled.

When the ride was over, everyone got off, some wanting to go on again. Ino was leaning on a rail, panting.

"That...was...so...FUN!" Ino managed to get the words out.

"Yeah, it was great." Shikamaru was looking at Ino, smiling.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" Ino blushed.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Shikamaru slowly walked away with his hands in his pockets. Ino followed.

_"Does Shikamaru like me?" _Ino thought to herself. _"Do I like him back? What about Sasuke-kun? Was he just some silly crush? He may be really cute and all, but he doesn't really pay any attention to me, or any of the girls who like him. Maybe I should give up on him. Who knows. Maybe Shikamaru will be better."_ Ino kept thinking to herself, until she tripped and started falling. She closed her eyes, but she never felt the impact of the ground. She opened her eyes to find Shikamaru holding her, smiling.

"You okay Ino?"

Ino nodded, blushing.

"Try to stay on your feet next time." Shikamaru helped her up and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, causing both to blush furiously. Ino looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Shikamaru. Then she shlowly looked up, seeing Shikamaru still smiling and looking at her.

"Hey, you want some ice cream?" Shikamaru asked her, pointing behind him at an ice cream place.

Ino nodded, and started walking to the ice cream stop. Then suddenly, she felt her fingeres being laced with Shikamaru's and looked at him, shocked. Shikamaru just kept smiling and they both went to get ice cream, hand in hand.

Saeki and Keisuke were walking around, waving at fan girls, checking on the condition of the rides, eating ramen, etc. Then they split up and went to o their own thing. Saeki, still holding Ken in his arms, went to go find Temari. Keisuke, being the responsible one, went to finish checking up on the park. He found everything was fine, and then went to relax back at the resort. He was sitting on one of the couches in the loby, head back and both arms over the back of the couch. He satthere for a while, until a girl came in and went to the desk. She got a key for her room, and looked around and saw Keisuke sitting there. The girl had black hair that went past her shoulders and were layered in the front. Her eyes were also black. Actually she was wearing all black. She went over to Keisuke, put her bags down and sat on the couch opposite him.

"Hi! I'm Natsuko. What's your name?"

"Keisuke." Keisuke was still staring at the ceiling.

"Are you staying here?"

"No, my parents own this resort."

"Oh really? That must be cool, living in a resort."

"Yeah it is, especially the part that me and aniki own the amusement park."

"You OWN the amusement park! But you only look around 13! How could you own an amusement park!"

"We made it, hired the workers, it's not that hard. Adults aren't the only ones who can own big things."

"Oh that's cool. Well I guess i'll see you around."

"I guess."

Natsuko walked to her room. Keisuke sat up and looked in the direction she went.

_"No way, she got the haunted room? Heh, sucks for her. Should I warn her about it?_" Keisuke thought for a while. "_Nah"_ and with that, he went to go find some ramen.

* * *

**SR:** Finally! I'm done with the chapter! That took forever to finish! 

Saeki: Well are you sure that's twice as long as the last one?

**SR:** It's close enough.

Keisuke: You should have a pretty good idea of most of the pairings, but if you're still unsure, they are NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, KibaKumi, ShinoRLN, ChoujiIHN, SaekiTema, KeiNCB, and I think that's all.

Saeki: RLN is Miharu, IHN is Chiaki, and NCB is Natsuko.

**SR:** Now that we have that all cleared up, please review! Remember, more reviews means faster updates. I'm getting around 10 reviews per chapter, so more than that means faster (12+), less than that means slower 8-), and around that means normal 8-12).

Keisuke: And this is our first time writing a fic, so if the romance sucked at all, please forgive us and keep reading. It'll get better as we get experience.

Saeki: Whose idea was it to make a haunted room?

**SR **and Keisuke: Yours.

Saeki. Oh yeah. Haha. Oh well. Review! Oh and we need some feedback. Go to our author's page an scroll down to the poll.


	9. The Party and Ino's Idea

**SR**: Thanks for the reviews! Now i'm actually getting some! Having my story posted on the front page really helps!

Saeki: You know, I noticed something after me and Keisuke came in.

**SR:** What would that be?

Saeki: This story is supposed to be hell for Sasuke right?

**SR: **That was the plan.

Saeki: Well you're kinda getting out of control with me and Keisuke. We think you're moving away from the original plot.

Keisuke: He's right you know.

**SR:** Oops. You're right. Sorry about that. I'll try to torture Sasuke more.

Keisuke: Good boy. And sorry for the long update. We got a new puppy and have been occupied with him. And we don't own naruto.

"word" talking  
_"word" _thinking  
**"word" **Kyuubi, Shukaku, or inner Sakura

* * *

It seems Kiba wasn't the only one who was lost. A certain green spandex wearing genin we all love (or hate) was wandering around, not noticing the people staring at him. 

_"This is terrible! I'm supposed to be looking after Sasuke with Sakura, but I can't find them anywhere! Help me Gai-sensei!"_ Lee started crying.

Back at their room, the senseis were deep in a game of Go Fish. Kakashi was about to ask Asuma if he had any sevens, when Gai suddenly stood up, knocking over the table.

"LEE NEEDS HELP!" Gai shouted, clenching his fish, flames in his eyes. He rushed out of the room with Asuma and Kurenai staring at the door. Kakashi was peeking at Gai's cards which he dropped, grinning as he found the seven he needed.

Gai was running to find Lee, leaving a long trail of dust in his wake. He skidded to a halt when he spotted a boy wearing green spandex, walking slowly, head down and arms hanging.

"LEEEEEEE!" He yelled, rushing towards his student. Lee heard his call and looked up.

"GAAAAIIIII-SENSEEEIIII!" Lee rushed towards his sensei, and the two collided, resulting in a huge dust cloud enveloping them and everything in a 50 meter radius. As the dust settled, people could see two figures in the middle of the cloud, kneeling on the ground in a huge hug.

"Lee! I sensed you need help! What happened!"

"Oh Gai-sensei! I'm lost! I don't know where I am, and I need to find Sakura and Sasuke!"

"Never fear Lee! The power of youth will lead us on our way!" Gai dramatically pointed his finger towards the sun.

"You're right as always Gai-sensei!"

And together, they set off to find the chibified Uchiha prodigy and his pink haired baby-sitter.

The Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, and Tenten group were wandering around, looking for what to do next. Gaara looked more spaced out than usual.

"Hey Gaara, what's up?" Naruto looked over to his fellow demon container.

"Hmm? Nothing. I gotta go somewhere. I'll meet you back at the room." Gaara waled away and was soon surrounded by the crowd.

"Are you sure it's ok to let him go like that?" Neji asked Kankuro

"Yeah he's fine. If he tries to do anything, we can just follow the screams of pain and agony to find him." Kankuro stated simply.

"Good point"

Gaara wandered the streets of the amusement park. He had never seen such a crowded street. The streets of Suna were always deserted, with occaisional people walking along it. He was also glad he didn't recieve the usual glares and people didn't run off when they saw him. So he started skipping around happily in a field of flowers, and birds chirped and there were pretty rainbows. Ok maybe he wasn't THAT happy, but he was still pretty happy. So he walked up one street, looking at all the games and attactions. But one thing he noticed was that there were many couples there. He felt sad that he never had the chance to have a relationship with anyone. Sure he made friends with Naruto, and he actually started viewing Kankuro and Temari as siblings, but he will never experience the love only a woman can give.

**"Forget about that crap. It's bad enough you gave up killing, now you're going too soft!"**

_"That's enough out of you Shukaku. I'm going to live my life my own way now. I won't give in to your demands."_

**"You're no fun. The old Gaara, now he was a man."**

_"The old Gaara is gone now. The new Gaara will try to understand and find love, and will protect my important people. Naruto taught me that."_

**"Bah. The Kyuubi container is soft too. Kyuubi was powerful. I can't believe he got sealed into such a brat. I have to have a talk with him."**

_"Naruto would never agree to that. Kyuubi almost escaped once, Naruto won't let it happen again."_

**"Whatever brat. You go on and find your so called 'important people'."**

Gaara was so lost in his conversation with Shukaku, that he didn't see where he was going, and ran into someone.

"Oh, i'm so sorry!"

Gaara looked down at who he had just knocked over, his sand caught him from falling. He saw a girl. She had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and bangs that came down just above her eyes. She had a blue konoha forehead protector around her neck, a brown t-shirt on, black pants, and black wrist bands.

_"She's beautiful." _Gaara thought as he stared at the girl on the ground, rubbing her head. "Are you ok?" Gaara held out his hand.

"Yeah." She took Gaara's hand and got up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok. I'm Gaara." Gara smiled a little.

"Kira." She smiled back. "Are you here by yourself, because you look no older than 13."

"Yeah, i'm here with my older brother and sister. They're off somewhere else."

"I'm here with my sister Laura and my sensei Alana. We got seperated and i'm looking for them."

"I'll help you."

"That'd be great!" Kira grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him off to look for her missing sister and sensei.

Gaara and Kira were walking around for a while. Kira kept telling Gaara about herself, what her life had been like, her dreams, goals, that kind of stuff.

"But enough about me, what about you?" Kira asked Gaara.

"I used to be a deranged pshycopath who killed everyone I saw. My father, the Sand's Kazekage, sealed a demon inside of me when I was born, And because of it, my mother died. As I grew up, my father realized how dangerous I was and made orders to have me assassinated. One of the assassins was my uncle Yashamaru, who I had loved. I ended up killing him and vowing to only love myself. That's why this 'love' kanji is tatooed on my forehead. But later, in the last Chuunin Exam, I met Uzumaki Naruto. He taught me killing people to prove my existense was wrong and that power comes from protecting your important people. So now I changed myself and am trying to understand the meaning of the word 'love' and what it means to be a friend."

Kira took a while to let that sink in.

"If you're going to run away, now's the time to do it." Gaara told her.

"I-i'm not going to run away. You said you're trying to change yourself, so that's good! I'd like to meet this Uzumaki Naruto. He seems like a good person."

"He is. He taught me many important things. I owe him a great debt."

"HEEEEEY! GAAAARAA!"

Gaara and Kira looked to see an blonde haired boy running at them, with 3 others following behind.

"Hey Gaara, it's great we found you. They're having a party back at the resort later tonight, and we're gathering the rest of the group to head back there right now!" Naruto told Gaara quickly while panted. Then he noticed Kira. "Who's that?"

"This is Kira. I'm helping her find her sister and sensei."

"Hello." Kira bowed to Naruto.

"Hi Kira-chan! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Konoha's next Hokage after Tsunade-obachan! You can call me Rokudaime-sama!"

"Eh? Naruto? Is he the one you were telling me about?" Kira looked at Gaara. Gaara nodded.

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Kankuro finally caught up.

"Oh yeah, Kira-chan, this is Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Kankuro." Naruto introduced his friends. "Guys, this is Kira-chan!"

"Nice to meet you." Kira bowed. Neji and Kankuro nodded, Hinata also bowed, and Tenten smiled.

"Well we better go find everyone else before the party starts!" Naruto called to everyone. He was already up the street. "Hurry up!"

Everyone followed. They walked for about 10 minutes, until a huge dust cloud came at them. They all shielded their eyes, and opened them to see two green spandex wearing nins.

"Naruto-kun! You have to help me! I can't find Sakura or Sasuke anywhere! And i'm supposed to be taking care of Sasuke today! And the day's almost over! I'm doomed to a doubled training regiment!" Lee cried throwing himself at Naruto's feet.

"Get off me fuzzy eyebrows!" Naruto kicked Lee off his feet. "We're gathering everyone since there's going to be a party tonight back at the resort. We'll find Sakura and Sasuke eventually."

"See Lee? The power of youth has guided our way to your fellow comrades! Now we can join them in their hunt for the rest of the group!" Gai flashed his nice guy pose. Lee watched in awe while everyone else quietly sneaked away. "GASP! Our fellow ninjas have disappeared! Come Lee! Let us find our companions and go to the party!"

Lee and Gai ran off, not knowing Naruto and the group went in the opposite direction.

Next, Naruto found Kiba and Kumi, who were desperately asking for directions.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto called to him.

"Naruto! Hinata! I'm so glad we found you! I was beginning to think you were lost!" Kiba and Akamaru joined the group.

"Kiba, WE were the ones lost. THEY found US." Kumi pointed out.

"What? With Akamaru and my amazing sense of smell, I CAN'T get lost!"

"Whatever. Anyway, there's a party going on tonight at the resort. We're tracking everyone down, and we could use your nose." Naruto explained.

"Alright! Party! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba petted Akamaru's head and he gave out a bark.

So Kiba started sniffing out the other ninjas, while Hinata and Neji activated Byakugan and scanned the area. They found everyone and told them to meet them back at the resort party room at 7 pm. So everyone split up to prepare for the party. Naruto and Hinata went to their room to change. When they went in, they found the room was scorching hot. Naruto flopped down on his bed, asking Hinata to turn on the air conditioning.

Sakura was holding Sasuke in her arms and heading to the room to also change and prepare. She was about to open the door when she heard Naruto inside.

"OOHHH! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"OOH YEAH! COME ON HINATA! GIVE ME MORE! THAT FEELS SOO GOOD!

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock, and slammed open the door. Her right arm was holding the door open, while she pointed at Naruto with her left. Sasuke was clinging to her outstretched arm for dear life. (SR: Kawaii! I can just imagine that!)

"Naruto! Hinata! What are you doing!" Sakura shouted. Then realised Hinata was at the air conditioning panel, and Naruto was lying on his bed which was right under an air duct. "Oops." Sakura looked down, embarressed.

"Wh-what's wrong Sakura-san?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"W-we th-thought you two w-were..." Sakura stammered. "Oh forget it." Sakura put Sasuke down and went into the bathroom to change.

Sasuke went over to his bed, jumping up to get on. Once he made it (after a few attempts) he opened a bag that Sakura brought for him, and took out a blue shirt, with the uchiha fan on the back. Basically a mini version of his usual, normal size shirt. Then he pulled out a comb and started combing his hair. Naruto stared at him.

"What? I want to look good for the party." Sasuke continued combing.

"Whatever. I just hope there's ramen." Naruto layed back down.

"Naruto, we just came back form an amusement park called 'RAMEN Land' and was completely dedicated to ramen, and the owners' also own the resort. Of course there's going to be ramen." Sasuke put his comp back and took out a mirror. After making sure he was looking good, he layed down on his bed too.

Sakura came out of the bathroom, changed and ready to party. "I'm going to go on ahead with Hinata. Naruto, you take Sasuke later."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded, and Sakura and Hinata left the room. Naruto and Sasuke were left in silence, until Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What?"

"You know that Sakura really cares about you don't you?"

"It's just a crush. She'll get over it."

"No, for her, it's not just a little crush. Ino, now she had a crush. But Sakura really loves you Sasuke. I've been trying to get her to like me for so long that I never noticed. You've been so focused on killing Itachi that your heart has turned to stone."

"What are you trying to say Naruto?"

"I'm saying that you should at least give her a chance. I know you once loved your brother before the accident, you can also love someone else."

Sasuke just layed there, letting it all sink in.

"I don't know how long Hinata has been watching my back, but tonight i'm going to change all that. You should too." Naruto got up to go change, leaving Sasuke to think about Naruto's words.

_"When did Naruto become so mature?" _Sasuke smiled at the irony. Naruto matured, while he became a little kid. Then Naruto came out wearing a coconut bra, grass skirt, and a 2 foot high hat with fruit attached to it.

"I'M READY TO PARTY!" Naryto shouted.

_"Forget what I said about him becoming mature."_ Sasuke shook his head. "You better change into something else or you'll be banned from the party."

Naruto sighed and went back in to change. _"And i've been wanting to wear that for a long time!" _Naruto thought.

Naruto came back wearing a black t-shirt and white shorts. "Let's go then."

Naruto picked up Sasuke, and they both went to the party.

Back at the park, Lee and Gai were still running around, looking for their missing comrades.

"Lee! We must hurry! The party starts soon!"

"Ok Gai-sensei!"

Gai and Lee ran off again, getting even more lost.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the party room, finding it very crowded. Naruto saw Sakura talking to Tenten and Hinata, and walked over to them.

"Here Sakura." Naruto handed Sasuke to her. "I've got a ramen stand to raid." Naruto ran off in search for where the ramen was, Hinata slowly following behind.

Chouji and Shikamaru were at the bbq. Chouji was stuffing his face, while Shikamaru played a game of Shougi against himself. Ino came over and sat down next to Shikamaru.

"This party is pretty boring." Ino sighed, putting her head down on the table.

"Why don't you find something fun to do?" Shikamaru beat himself and set up another game.

Ino thought for a while, then made an evil grin. "Oh I know what to do. Chouji, Shikamaru, let's go find the others. I have an idea."

"So troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed and followed Ino. Chouji grabbed as much bbq as he could and followed behind.

Shino, Miharu, and Chiaki came into the room. Miharu squealed in delight, as she grabbed Shino and ran around looking at all the fun things to do. Chiaki just sulked in a corner, glaring at any guys trying to make a move on her.

Shino and Miharu found there way to a sushi bar. They sat down and made their orders. Shino was about to eat a squid roll, when someone at the table next to them yelled "SPIDER!" and killed it with a napkin. Shino walked over to them.

"Did you just kill that spider?"

Well yeah, it was on the table."

"Did that spider do anything to you?"

"Well no, but it's a spider!"

"Would you like it if I killed YOU with a napkin?"

"What are you getting so worked up about? It's just a spider."

"A spider who had a family and a life, until you took it away from him."

"Dude, chill. It's a stupid bug."

_"Uh-oh. He shouldn't have said that." _Miharu sighed.

"A stupid bug? A STUPID BUG! I'LL SHOW YOU STUPID BUGS!" Shino let his bugs swarm over the evil spider slayer.

"AAAHH! HELP ME! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME WITH HIS EVIL BUGS!"

Shino called his bugs back. "Next time you see a bug, treat it with respect, or I WILL kill you next time." Shino walked over to the spider's corpse. "Come Miharu, let's give him a proper burial."

"Ok!" Miharu bounced over to Shino, giving the petrified man on the floor a piercing glare. Shino and Miharu wnt outside, and buried the spider.

"This spider, was a great spider. Until today, when he was mercilessly slaughtered by an evil napkin. Rest in peace, dear friend." Shino spoke sadly. Miharu patted Shino on the back and they made their way back to the party.

As Shino and Miharu left the forest where they bured the spider, Gai and Lee came.

"Lee! I think we're close! Let's try heading south!"

"You're so smart Gai-sensei!"

So Gai and Lee ran south, not knowing the resort was only 50 meters north.

As Shino and Miharu entered the party room again, They bumped into Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Kumi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Hey Shino! Miharu! We're gathering everyone so we can..." Ino whispered into Miharu's ear.

Miharu's eyes widened. "Ooh great idea! Let's go! Chiaki should be in a corner somewhere sulking and glaring at guys trying to hit on her."

So they searched the corners, also finding Neji and Tenten in the process. Tenten grinned at the idea, while Neji just had his 'I'm too good for that' face on. They found Chiaki soon after, with a pile of unconscious boys.

"What?" Chiaki asked, as everyone stared at the pile of unconscious boys. "Those perverts tried to hit on me."

Miharu shook her head and told her about the plan.

"Whatever. Nothing better to do." Chiaki joined the group.

"So the only one's left are Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Saeki, and Keisuke!" Ino said happily, and they went to the ramen stand to find Naruto.

At the ramen stand, Naruto, Saeki, and Keisuke were having a ramen eating competition. Hinata, Gaara, Kira, Temari, and Kankuro watched.

They were on their 15th bowl when Ino and the group got to them.

"Stop eating right now guys!" Ino commanded them. And if Ino tells you to do something, you do it.

"Whad iv id?" Naruto asked Ino.

"Huh?"

Naruto swallowed his ramen. "What is it?"

"Oh I got this great idea since this party was getting boring. And since Lee doesn't seem to be here, we might as well start without him."

"What's the idea?" Temari got up.

"And what do you mean the party is boring?" Saeki and Keisuke said together.

"There was nothing interesting to do." Ino sighed.

"Just get on with the plan!" Sakura giggled.

"Oh yeah. Everyone agreed to..." Ino started.

"Everyone agreed to...?" Naruto, Saeki, and Keisuke repeated.

Ino grinned evilly. "Play Truth Or Dare!"

"Truth or dare?" Naruto gaped

"Oh yeah! Time to get wild!" Saeki and Keisuke high-fived eachother.

"What is Truth Or Dare?" Gaara asked.

"It's where one person askes someone if they want to do a dare or truth, and if they choose truth, they have to answer a question truthfully, buti f they choose dare, they have to do anything the person asks them." Temari explained to her little brother. "This is going to be fun!"

"I love Truth Or Dare! It's really fun Gaara!" Kira bounced up and down. Hinata just played with her fingers.

So they went into an empty room and Ino took out a bottle.

"What's the bottle for?" Naruto asked.

"This is how we'll decide who goes next. The first person, me, will spin the bottle. Who it points to, i'll ask them if they want a truth or dare. This way it's completely random." Ino explained, and sat down.

"I get it." Naruto and everyone else sat down into a circle.

Ino put the bottle in the middle and spun it. It landed on Gaara. Ino gulped. "G-Gaara? Tr-truth or d-dare?"

Gaara crossed his arms. "Dare."

* * *

**SR: **Ooh how's that for a cliffie? Gaara's going to do a dare. Ino's got the pressure on her now. 

Ino: I'm going to dieee!

**SR: **Don't worry Ino, I can't let you die. Who will Shikamaru be with?

Ino: Yes! I gotta live for my Shika-kun!

**SR: **Your Shika-kun?

Ino: You're the author! You made me say it!

**SR: **Whatever. Anyway, please review!


	10. Truth Or Dare

**SR**: Thanks for the reviews! I got some motivation now so that's them ain reason for this faster update. I don't know if the last chapter was too short, but if it was, I made sure this chapter is long. So without furthur adieu, here's the chapter!

* * *

Gaara crossed his arms. "Dare." 

Ino got scared now. _"What should I do? Even though Naruto said he stopped killing, he's still scary. I better not make him do anything that will make him mad. Umm..." _Ino thought of something. "Gaara, I dare you to...show us any dance moves you know."

Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow, and got up. He walked away from the circle a little bit, and started doing the funky chieken. Everyone sweatdropped as they saw the former mass murderer shaking his butt. Temari and Kankuro were trying their best not to laugh. Gaara came back into the circle and sat back down. An arm made of sand reached out and was about to spin the bottle, when the door opened and a girl came in.

"Ano...is this where the party is?"

Keisuke remembered her as the girl who checked in earlier today. "Hey you're...Natsuko right?"

She nodded. "And you're Keisuke. What are you doing?"

"Playing truth or dare. Want to join us?"

"Sure." Natsuko sat down next to Keisuke. Gaara spun the buttle really fast. As it was spinning, Keisuke looked at Natsuko.

"I think there's something you should know about your room."

Natsuko looked at him. "What?"

"It's haunted."

Natsuko looked at his in disbelief. "Yeah right. You're just trying to scare me."

"No really. Whenever I go in there, wierd things would happen. Like the door would open and shut by itself, or the window would open and shut, or the sink would turn on, or the toilet would flush, and things like that." Keisuke shuddered.

"Is it really haunted?" Temari whispered to Saeki, who was sitting next to her.

"No, all those things he mentioned, I did them all. I didn't think he'd take it so seriously." Saeki whispered back.

"The one day someone was killed in that room." Keisuke added. Natusko gasped.

Temari looked at Saeki. "Once again, me." Temari giggled.

"Someone was also raped in there."

Temari looked at Saeki, shocked. "That one was...not me." Saeki answered her.

"Can we continue with the game?" Gaara asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Keisuke looked at the bottle, that was pointing directly at him. "Oh shit."

"Truth or dare?" Gaara asked him.

"Umm...let's go with dare." Keisuke smiled.

Gaara thought for a while. "Go into the haunted room right now and stay there for 15 minutes."

Keisuke looked petrified, while Saeki was grinning evilly. Keisuke slowly got up, and waled out of the room. Everyone followed. When they got there, Keisuke took one last look at everyone, took a deep breath, and went in. Saeki immidietely put his plan into action. He preformed a "Henge" and transformed into a heavily injured man. He was covered in blod, one arm was lost, there was a kunai stuck in his head, his eyes were bloodshot, his face was burned, his clothes torn, let's just say he was pretty freaky lookin. He laughed quietly, and went in, moaning.

Everyone looked at eachother, then they heard a blood curdling scream come from inside the room. Keisuke ran to the door and opened it, but Gaara made a wall of sand, blocking him. "15 minutes."

Keisuke's face had a pleading look, but he was dragged back into the room. "NOOOOO!"

Everyone outside laughed as Saeki came back out, in normal form. "I left a bunshin in there and made it look like a corpse."

"Now it's my turn!" Naruto cracked his knuckles as he formed some hand seals. "Orioke no jutsu!" Naruto turned into a naked woman, and walked into the room.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Keisuke's scream could be heard a mile away. Everyone laughed some more, while some were suffering collosal nosebleeds since they never saw Naruto's technique before.

A mile away, Lee and Gai heard Keisuke's scream.

"Lee! Someone needs help! We must follow that scream and save whoever is in danger!"

"Oh Gai-sensei! You're so noble!"

Lee and Gai headed towards the scream, finally going in the right direction for once.

Back at the resort, the 15 minutes were up and Keisuke dragged himself out of the "haunted" room. "If...I wasnt...half dead...i'd kill...you..." Keisuke dropped down to the floor. Saeki laughed and picked up his brother, carrying him back to the Truth or Dare room. When they got there, Saeki got a bucket ofwater from the kitchen and splashed it on his unconscious brother.

"Waah! Please! Cover them up! I'm still a virgin!" Keisuke shouted, covering his eyes with his arms. Everyone stared at him. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Dude, we're back in the other room. We need you to spin the bottle and see who gets embarressed next." Saeki hit his brother's head softly.

"Oh yeah." Everyone re-formed the circle, and Keisuke spun the bottle. It landed on Saeki. "Sweet. Truth or dare?"

"Well I don't want to break the trend, so dare." Saeki smirked. "I can take anything you can throw at me."

Keisuke grinned evilly. "Run around in circles in the party room while screaming 'I'm a perverted bastard' at the top of your lungs."

"Alright." Saeki began to walk to the door.

"In only your underwear." Keisuke added.

Saeki stopped and looked back. "Why do you have to be so evil? It was just a bowl of ramen!" Saeki sighed and took off his shirt and pants, leaving his hat on.

"Well it was miso pork ramen! You know that's my favorite!" Keisuke shouted at him.

"Whatever. You'd better watch you back while you sleep tonight." Saeki took a deep breath, and ran into the party room. "I'M A PERVETED BASTARD! I'M A PERVERTED BASTARD! I'M A PERVERTED BASTARD!" Saeki repeated it over and over, while running around in circles in the middle of the room.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were at the bar, when they noticed the resort owner's son running around making a fool of himself. Then they noticed their students watching in the door and laughing.

"2 bottles of sake says he lost a bet." Kurenai looked at her fellow Jounin.

"3 bottles says he made Ino mad and she took over his body and is making him do it." Asuma added.

"5 says they're playing Truth Or Dare." Kakashi turned the page of 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Saeki finally had enough humiliation, and went back into the room, quickly putting his clothes back on. "I'm going to kill you." Saeki glared at his laughing brother.

They sat back down and Saeki spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto. "Truth or dare?"

"After seeing that, i'm definitely going with truth."

"Bastard. Ok umm...tell us your deepest, darkest secret."

Naruto and Gaara both stood up. "Now, that's one I can't say. For...reasons you wouldn't understand."

"Oh yeah? And what reasons would that be?" Saeki crossed his arms.

"Ummm...I just can't tell you." Naruto was getting nervous. Everyone was staring at him.

"If it's about Yondaime's legacy, it's ok. They'll need to know sooner or later." Keisuke also crossed his arms.

Naruto's eye's widened. "You two know?"

"Not all of it. Ka-chan told us parts of it, but wouldn't tell us the rest. And now we're going to find out from you." Saeki looked at Naruto. "Now spill it. Tell everyone here about what happened 13 years ago, on October 10th."

The Konoha nins were confused now. October 10th was Naruto's birthday. Naruto sighed. "Gaara, you better help me on this one."

"I'll start. As most of you know, I used to be a psychotic killer. But you don't know why. I have a sand demon by the name of Shukaku sealed inside of me. My father, the Kazekage, sealed it in me when I was born. He encouraged me to kill people, and gave me the ability to control sand."

Everyone let this bit of information sink in. "What's that have to do with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'll take it from here Gaara." Naruto motioned to his friend, and he sat down. "All of you know about Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon who terrorized Konoha 13 years ago."

"Yeah, it was in our school books."

"Well 13 years ago, on October 10, Yondaime defeated Kyuubi. He sealed him inside of a newborn baby, thus killing himself."

"That's terrible!" Miharu gasped.

Sasuke was thinking about this. _"13 years ago, defeated on October 10th, sealed into a newborn baby, wait a minute!"_ Sasuke's eye's widened. "Naruto, are you-"

"That newborn baby, the one that Kyuubi was sealed into, it was me. Sandaime made a law that only people who were alive before it was sealed were allowed to know about it. The secret was to be kept from the children."

Everyone sat there, letting what they just heard absorb into their minds.

"And that red chakra when you fought me?" Neji asked.

"Kyuubi's chakra. I learned how to control it from ero-sennin."

"That was also how he defeated me during the attack on Konoha." Gaara spoke up. "I had never been defeated until then. He fought with everything he had, just to save the village whose villagers hated him, and detested him, and treated him like garbage. If it weren't for him, you would be dead." Gaara pointed at Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, I always knew you were amazing since your fight with Neji, but now you've proven yourself to be even more amazing!" Tenten smiled at him.

"We don't care if you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you. You're srtill that loud mouthed dobe we knew and laughed at in the academy." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah Naruto. Even though you piss me off sometimes, you're still cool." Kiba reached out his arm. Naruto wiped a tear and took it.

Everyone tok turns reassuring Naruto nothing would change. Sakura just sat there, think about what Gaara said. _"If it weren't for him, I would be dead? What happened out there?" _Sakura stood up and went over to Gaara and Naruto. "Exactly what happened when you two fought?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke walked over to them. "I think they did enough explaining. I'll tell the story." Everyone gathered around and listened with interest. "It started when I fought him in the Chuunin exam. Someone put a genjutsu on everyone and made them go to sleep. The ones unaffected were the jounins, me, Sakura, Shino, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Gaara left the stadium to start the attack. But I followed. When I caught up to him, I couldn't fight. He would have killed me, but then Naruto and Sakura came. Sakura got pinned to a tree by Gaara's sand, and it would hav killed her, if Naruto didn't stop Gaara. He fought with everything he had. He created this one attack, making 5 kage bunshins. He threw himself at Gaara, using them to distract him and to change direction in mid air. Then he stuck a kunai up Gaara's ass which exploded."

Everyone stared at Naruto, who smiled weakly. "Thousand years of pain. Kakashi-sensei did it to me once."

"But after that, Naruto created an enormous amount of chakra, and made 2000 kage bunshins, which pummeled Gaara. But then Gaara finished his transformation, and became a huge racoon made of sand. He almost killed Naruto, when he summoned a huge frog They fought eachother, until Naruto finally beat Gaara. That was when Naruto taught Gaara about how hey were alike, and how Naruto lived through the pain and lonliness by finding important people. Then Temari and Kankuro took Gaara away, and the sand on Sakura released her."

Sakura looked at Naruto in awe. "Naruto, exactly how strong have you become?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but I will become stronger, and be the next Hokage. And now that that's done with, let's continue with the game."

Everyone got back into the circle, and Naruto spun the bottle. It landed on Hinata. Naruto grinned. "Truth or dare?"

Hinata thought for a bit before choosing truth.

"Is it true you like me?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata gasped. All eyes were on her. "Umm...yes." She mumbled really quietly.

"What was that Hinata-chan? I didn't hear it." Naruto teased her.

"Yes." Hinata said a little louder.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"YES NARUTO-KUN I LIKE YOU!" Hinata shouted. Everyone looked at her as she blushed a million shades of red.

Back at the party, the jounins were still at the bar, when they heard Hinata scream.

"You think Hinata lost a bet too?" Kurenai asked.

"Why would Ino take over her body?" Asuma wondered.

"I win. It's obvious they're playing Truth Or Dare." Kakashi kept reading his book.

Asuma and Kurenai looked at eachother worried.

Back in the other room, Hinata was still blushing furiously. Naruto laughed and went over to Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata. I like you too." Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making Hinata blush even more. Naruto laughed and went back to his spot. "you're turn Hinata-chan."

Hinata quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura. "Sakura-san, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Umm...what was the most emmbarressing thing you did in your life?"

"Oh let me think about that." Sakura thought for a while. "Probably all the times Ino had to stand up for me because I was too weak to defend myself." Sakura and Ino looked at eachother and smiled.

Sakura took the bottle and spun it around, landing on Sasuke. **"Great! If Sasuke-kun chooses dare I can make him kiss me, and if he chooses truth, I'll make him confess his love for me!" **"Truth or dare Sasuke-kun?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Sasuke knew this question was coming. He remembered what Naruto had said back in their room. "I don't know right now. I know i've been obsessed with gaining power, but after what Naruto said earlier today, maybe I should give you a chance Sakura."

Sakura was beaming. **"Oh yeah! Love conquers all!" **

Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who gave him a thumbs-up.

Sasuke walked over to the bottle, and spun it. It landed on Shino. "Truth or dare Shino?"

"Choose dare Shino-kun! Choose dare!" Miharu bounced up and down, urging Shino to do a dare.

"Fine. Dare."

Sasuke smiled. "I dare you to show us your eyes." Everyone looked at Shino. Shino sighed and took off his sunglasses. Everyone gasped. Most people were expecting Shino's eyes to look ugly, or mutated. But in fact, Shino's eyes looked, cool. They were sharp penetrating eyes. Eyes that would make you back off in fear. "Wow Shino. Why do you always keep them covered?"

"Aburame eyes are always scary, so we use the sunglasses to hide them. Plus it looks cool on me, and I have sensitive eyes." Shino put his sunglasses back on. "My turn." Shino spun the bottle, and it landed on Kiba.

"Dare. I can take anything so sweat!" Kiba boasted.

"Go out to the party room and sniff people's butts."

"WHAT! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO ABUSE OTHER PEOPLE! WHAT WILL THEY THINK? HEY, THERE'S THIS KID SNIFFING MY BUTT. OH REALLY? HEY TELL HIM TO COME SNIFF MINE TOO. THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN SHINO! YOU CAN GO SNIFF THEM YOURSELF!" Kiba crossed his arms and sat back down. Akamaru whined and climbed into his lap. "What did you say Akamaru? You'll sniff them with me? That way we'll both suffer humiliation? Oh you're so great Akamaru. I'd never be able to find a dog like you in a million years." Kiba gave Akamaru a hug, then Akamaru turned into Kiba. Taking a deep breath, They both walked into the party room.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi were all drunk by now, when they heard Kiba's yelling.

"Tha wuzsh Kiiii ba." Kurenai slured.

"Whaz goooing oon?" Asuma had his head on the table.

"I won za besh" Kakashi was leaning back in his chair with his book on his face.

Kiba and Akamaru starting walking around, and sniffing people's butts. Most people were disgusted and walked away, while others took a more violent approach. Kiba and Akamaru came back with red marks on their cheeks. Not the tatoos, but red hand prints. "Shino..." Kiba started, as Akamaru went back into his dog self. "You are one sick and twisted man." Everyone laughed.

"At least no one farted, right Kiba?" Naruto was clutching his sides at the memory.

"Shut up bastard." Kiba spun the bottle. It pointed to Sasuke again. "Truth or dare Sasuke?"

"I'll choose dare this time."

"I dare you to...go to the party room, wearing only a diaper, go up on stage and use the mic to tell everyone you had an 'accident'."

Sasuke glared at him. "Fine. Who has a diaper?" Everyone looked at eachother. No one had a diaper.

"We probably have diapers in the Children's Center." Keisuke said, as he walked to the door. "I'll go get one. Just wait."

In a few minutes, Keiuke came back, holding a diaper. He gave it to Sasuke, who took off his clothes and put it on. He walked to the door, and after Kiba opened it for him, Sasuke walked up on stage. He knocked over the pole holdin the mic and got everyone's attention.

"Umm..I uhh..had an accident." Sasuke told everyone. The crowd was disgusted and moving away from the stage. Intense laughter could be heard form the other room. Sasuke went back in. "Remind me to kill Kiba once I become regular size again."

"Will do Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. Kiba glared at him.

Sasuke walked over to the bottle, and gave it a spin. It landed on Neji. "Truth or dare Hyuuga?"

"Dare."

"Alright Hyuuga. I dare you to...dress up as a girl, and start flirting with a guy at the party."

"I'm going to kill you Uchiha." Neji sighed. "Do any of the girls here have any clothes I can borrow?"

"You can borrow some of mine Neji!" Tenten waved to her teammate. They both went back to their room so Neji could change, while everyone else snickered at the idea of Neji in Tenten's clothes.

"Here, Neji, these are a little big for me, so they'll fit you just fine."

"Thanks Tenten." Neji went in th bathroom and changed. He came out wearing Tenten's usual clothes, except they were red and slightly larger.

"Neji? Wow you look...like a girl." Tenten giggled.

Neji blushed. "You know, whatever happens when I do the dare, you know all i'm saying there is a lie right?"

"Yeah."

"Except for my last sentence. That one is going to be true."

Tenten looked confused. "What's your last sentence going to be?"

"You'll see." Neji smirked, and they both left the room.

Neji came back in wearing Tenten's clothes. Everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Shut up or i'll kill you." Neji walked into the party room, and found a guy looking around 14, but he was drinking illegally.

"Remind me to beat the shit outa him for breaking the rules." Saeki told his brother.

Neji walked over to him and sat down. "You know, I like guys who can drink like that."

The guy looked up at Neji. "Huh?"

"I'm Nojiko. What's your name?"

"Umm...Horiyo."

"Horiyo huh? That's a sexy name." Neji flipped his hair and gave him a seductive look.

_"Whoa." _Horiyo thought."Hey, you wanna dance or something?"

"I would love to but," Neji sighed.

"But what?"

Tenten got a little closer to hear what he said.

"Sorry I like someone else and," Neji took off his clothes to reveal his normal clothes underneath. "I'm a boy." Neji smirked and walked away. Leaving the underaged drinker shocked, jaw on the floor.

When Neji walked back in, everyone cheered.

"Way to go Neji!"

"Ha! You got that guy good!"

"Who knew you had such good flirting skills?"

Tenten watched as everyone was giving Neji some praise, and she thought of his last words. _"He likes someone else. Who could it be?"_

Tenten walked over to Neji. "Neji, tell me something. Who is it that you said you liked, or was that all a lie?"

"You'll have to make the bottle spin on me again and make me choose truth to know that." Neji smiled. He walked to the bottle, and spun it, landing on Tenten.

"Truth."

"You like me don't you?"

Tenten blushed. "Wh-what?"

"I said, you like me don't you?"

"Umm..well..."

"Come on Tenten. Hinata-sama confessed her feelings for Naruto. Time for you to confess too."

"Ok I like you. Happy now?"

"Not yet." Neji slipped over to Tenten and gave her a kiss. "There, now i'm happy."

Tenten blushed, while the boys were cheering for Neji again.

"Any other surprises you wish to unveil Neji?"

"Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke, now you and Tenten."

_"Great. So much for playing cupid's arrow." _Keisuke thought sadly.

"Let's just get on with the game." Tenten spun the bottle. It pointed to Ino.

"Truth or Dare Ino?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go and kiss the boy you like." Tenten grinned, thinking she and Sakura would fight over Sasuke.

"Ok." But Ino didn't move over to where Sasuke sat. Instead, she leaned to her left towards Shikamaru, and gave him a kiss.

Shikamaru smiled. "Troublesome woman." He kissed her back, making her giggle.

"Now Shikamaru and Ino are a couple! Who else is next?"

"Ok, before we go any further, if anyone else here is in a relationship, tell us so we won't waste any truths on them."

Saeki and Temari raised their hands. "I met Sae-kun earlier today in the park and he showed me around. We got really close." They both smiled at eachother.

"Anyone else?"

"Kumi and I bonded while we were lost today." Kiba told everyone.

"I like Shino-kun! I just don't know if he feels the same way about me." Miharu looked a Shino.

Shino nodded. "I do."

"Yay!" Miharu jumped over to Shino, hugging him.

"And is that all?" No one answered. "Good. Now we can continue with the game."

Ino spun the bottle and it pointed at Shikamaru. Ino would have proceeded with the game, but the clock rang midnight and the party was over. Everyone yawned, sighed, exchanged glances with their lover, said their good-byes, and went back to their rooms to sleep.

In Naruto's room, they were taking turns using the bathroom to change. When everyone finished, Naruto walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, why did you barge into the room so suddenly earlier today?"

"Oh, umm...well, we heard you outside, and thought you and Hinata were umm..." Sakura stammered.

Naruto looked at her in shock. "What? You think I would do that? I'm not like ero-sennin!"

Back at Konoha, Jiraiya was peeping again, until he sneezed and have away his location. "DAMN YOU NARUTO!" he shouted as he dodged a shower of random objects.

"Oh that's good. Good night." Sakura climbed into bed.

"Night." Naruto climbed into his bed.

Everyone fell alseep. Except for Gaara. He sat on the balconey making sand castles.

Back at the party room, it was empty and quiet. Until Lee and Gai burst in, wearing tuxedos, top hats, and walking sticks, and posing. Then they noticed the room was empty with the exception of the janitor, and sweatdropped.

"Lee! We didn't make it in time! The party is already over!"

"This is terrible Gai-sensei! Today was my day to take care of Sasuke, and I have failed! I accept the doubled training session with shame! I will start on it right now!"

Lee ran off to change into his usual green spandex and go train.

_"I'm so proud of him."_ Gai wiped a tear, smiling at his youthful student.

* * *

**SR:** How'd you like that? In your reviews please give me a rating of this chapter from 1-10, with 10 being the highest, and tell me why. 

Saeki: Oh, and that dare I did, where I ran around screaming 'I'm a perverted bastard', that is a true story. One time, at a party, SR Chose dare and he did that in the room with all the adults. After a very long lecture from his parents, he came back and beat the crap out of the guy who made him do it, but he was already gone.

Keisuke: So please review! And don't forget to rat the chapter and tell us why you chose that rating!


	11. Hot Springs, Karaoke, and Scary Movies

**SR**: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if anyone had problems with the last chapter. I'll address them individually at the end when I answer the reviews again! Yes that's right! I'm answering reviews again! I know some of you missed it. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING here except for 2 OCs.

* * *

Naruto woke to find everyone already awake and getting ready for the day. 

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted the half-asleep ramen lover.

"Hurry and get dressed. We're meeting everyone else in the lobby in 5 minutes." Sakura picked up Sasuke and they left the room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto yawned as he got off his bed. He walked into the bathroom and got changed. He came out wearing a white t-shirt, with a red spiral on the front, and black shorts. "Let's go Hinata-chan! Gaara!"

Naruto left the room puling Hinata behind him. Gaara followed. They saw everyone else was already there an waiting. Gai was explaining to the other Jounins about why he wasn't at the party, but they were either ignoring him or reading a book. Everyone was also in a conversation. Saeki and Keisuke were away from the group and whispering to eachother, and kept looking back at the group and grinning.

_"They're up to something."_ Naruto thought as he joined his friends. "Yo!."

Everyone said some form of greeting. Whether it was a simple wave, a nod, or a bark.

"So, everyone, you were all playing truth or dare last night wern't you?" Kakashi asked, closing his book. Everyone nodded. "Well that must have been fun. I win the bet." Kakashi looked at Asuma and Kurenai, who were cringing uneasily. "Anyway, you must have found out a lot about yourselves. So tell us what you have learned with that experience."

Everyone looked at eachother uneasily.

"Well first we learned there are lots of couples in the group." Sakura started. "Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Kumi, Saeki and Temari, Shino and Miharu, and lastly, me and Sasuke." Sakura blushed.

"We're not a couple Sakura. I only said i'd give you a chance." Sasuke also slightly blushed.

"Naruto also told us about Kyuubi." Ino added.

"I still can't believe you shoved a kunai up Gaara's ass." Kiba shook his head.

Kakashi raised an euyebrow. "Naruto?"

"Heh. Thousand years of pain. Learned from personal experience." Naruto smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you try the hot springs? We went there yesterday. They are wonderful." Kurenai told them.

Everyone looked at eachother and nodded. "Follow us then." Saeki and Keisuke started walking.

"You shoved a kunai up Gaara's ass." Kiba shook his head, looking at Naruto.

"Just forget about it Kiba." Naruto laughed.

They got to the hot spring locker rooms. The boys got in theirs and the girls got in theirs.

The boys looked at eachother uneasily, then started to take their clothes off, and quickly putting the towel on. They all finished and walked outside to the hot springs.

"You shoved a kunai up Gaara's ass." Kiba said again, disbelievingly.

"You say that one more time, and i'll shove a kunai up YOUR ass!" Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Saeki, and Keisuke shouted together.

"5 kunais up your ass must hurt." Shino secetly smiled.

They met up with the girls outside. The boys blushed, seeing only towels covered their naked bodies.

"Umm...why don't us girls go to the women's baths and you guys go to the men's baths first, then we'll go to the mixed later." Sakura suggested. Everyone else nodded, and walked to their designated bath.

The guys found a vacant men's bath, and slowly got in.

"This feels good." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

Eveyone relaxed in silence for a while, until Naruto got tired of the silence and tried to start a conversation.

"So Neji, what made you intereted in Tenten?" Naruto asked.

Neji blushed. "Well, Tenten isn't like the other kunoichis in Konoha. She actually focuses on her training, unlike Sakura and Ino, who spent so much time trying to get a date with Uchiha."

"That's not all is it?" Sasuke smirked.

"We train a lot together, sp we spent a lot of time together. I guess I just started to grow feelings for her. It's no different for Shikamaru, right?" Neji looked over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and quit looking at the clouds. "Yeah, you're right. Since my dad, Chouji's dad, and Ino's dad were also on the same team, we've been friends since childhood. I actually met Ino first, then met Chouji when we were playing ninja and the other kids kicked Chouji out."

Chouji smiled. "One of the best days of my life. You were my first friend Shikamaru."

"Yeah. The Ino-Shika-Chou trio have been though a lot together." Shikamaru smiled too.

"But Ino can be really bossy sometimes." Chouji shook his head.

"Yeah." Shikamaru went back to cloud gazing.

"Achoo!" Ino sneezed over at the women's bath.

"You alright Ino-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I think someone may be talking about me. Well why wouldn't they? I'm so sexy after all." Ino flipped her hair.

"Uh huh...sure. So anyway. How long have you had a crush on Neji?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Well, Neji had always been a cold person who'd block everyone out. But after his fight with Naruto-kun in the Chuunin exam, he stated to open up more. I found out he actually had a nice, sweet side to him." Tenten blushed. "What about you Hinata-chan? What made you like Naruto-kun?"

Hinata blushed. "Well, Naruto-kun is always trying really hard to improve himself and grow stronger. He has the confidence and determination I wish I had."

"But he's also a stupid idiot who never noticed you liked him until now. Plus he's Konoha's loudest and most unprectable shinobi. Sakura giggled.

"You girls are lucky to have such great guys. Shikamaru's just a lazy idiot. A cute, sweet, harming lazy idiot." Ino sighed, and sank a little deeper into the water.

"Achoo!" Shikamaru sneezed.

"Are you alright Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Shikamaru looked around. "Where are those guys who own this place? Saeki and Keisuke."

"Yeah. Where could they be?" Naruto looked around.

"They're probably eating all the ramen in the world." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Those idiots aren't going to eat ramen without me!" Naruto said angrily.

Somewhere else, in a dark room, two teenage boys were plotting an evil plan.

"Achoo!" Saeki sneezed.

"Are you alright aniki?" Keisuke asked. (SR: Wow. Lots of sneezing going on.)

"Yeah. But back to the plan. We set it into motion tonight right?"

"Yeah. But I still can't believe you made me believe that room is haunted that whole time."

"I'm an evil brother aren't I?"

"Haha. Yeah, sure. Let's get back to the others before they suspect anything." Keisuke and Saeki left the room and went to the hot springs, where the other boys were waiting.

"Yo!" They waved, when they got to the bath where the other boys were talking.

"Where were you?" Neji asked, glaring.

"Don't have to put on such a scary face Neji." Saeki laughed as he slid into the bath and closed his eyes.

"We had some business to see to. That's all." Keisuke sighed as he got in.

"Whatever. We were just talking about the girls." Naruto told them.

Saeki opened one eye and looked at Naruto. "Pervert."

"Not that way! I'm not like that ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I told you not to call me that!" a voice said from behind Naruto.

Everyone looked at where the voice came from and saw Jiraiya standing there wearing only a towel.

"Ahh! Naked old man! Run!" Everyone scrambled out of the bath and ran away.

Jiraiya looked at them and sweatdropped. "Those idiots. Well, at least now I can peep at all the ladies in peace!" Jiraiya giggled and went off to 'gather data'.

The boys ran until they found another vacant men's bath. They all settled in, trying to catch their breath.

"I...never want to see a naked old man...ever again." Neji panted.

"How...troublesome..." Shikamaru gasped for breath.

"Baka ero-sennin. He's probably going to go peek at the ladies bath." Naruto took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Don't worry about that. We put special fields around the baths so people can't peek in." Keisuke assured Naruto.

"Oh that's good." Naruto looked around. "Hey, where's Sasuke?"

Sasuke was still running as fast as his short stubby legs could take him. He finally ran out of energy, and stopped. He looked around and didn't see any of the other boys.

_"Where are they?"_ Sasuke thought, as he walked around looking for the others. He found a bath which was full of people, and heard the boys voices coming from that direction. So he walked over there, and slid in. "Hey. Sorry about that. I got lost." But instead of seeing the other boys, he saw a bath full of women.

"Kyaa! He's co cute!" one of them cried.

"Aww I want to hug him!" another grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug.

"Hey! No fair! I wanted to hug him!" A different one pulled Sasuke's legs, trying to take him away.

"No! He's mine!" another one grabbed Sasuke's arms and started pulling. So there was a game of tug-of-war going on, with Sasuke as the rope.

One finally let go, and Sasuke was pulled into another bone crushing hug.

"Hey, why's the water turning red?" one of them asked.

They looked at the womam holding Sasuke, and saw her towel covering her chest fell off, and Sasuke was still being hugged, face against 2 large breasts. Blood was running down their bodies.

The boys, who were in the hot spring beside them, looked over and tried their hardest to stifle their laughter. Sasuke still being hugged by a naked woman, in a blood red bath, while the other women pouted and tried to take Sasuke back.

"Umm...that kids belongs to us." Naruto tried to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, we're his baby sitters!" Lee cried.

"Durudoh! Ee!" Sasuke's cry was muffled. He pushed himself away and gasped for breath. "Naruto! Lee! I neevr thought i'd say this but, i'm sure glad to see you!"

Sasuke quickly climbed out of the women's bath and ran towards the boys, arms apread out. Lee kneeled down, and also spread out his arms, waiting for the hug. But it never came. Sasuke ran right past him, and into the arms of a certain pink haired Konoha kunoichi.

"Sasuke-kun! What happened? Why is your nose all bloody?" Sakura glared at the boys. "Did one of them hurt you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I accidentally went into the women's baths, and they were fighting over me, and one of them gave me a hug while she was naked, so my face was being squeezed against her boobs, and-"

Sakura put a finger on his lips. "Shh. It's ok. Let's get you cleaned up, then get some food. Alright?"

Sasuke wiped away his tears and nodded.

"Ok. Do you have anything here other than ramen?" Sakura asked.

Saeki and Keisuke nodded. They led everyone to a crowded dining room, where they all waited for their food. Naruto, Saeki, and Keisuke ordered ramen (SR: Who saw that coming?), Chouji ordered bbq, and everyone else ordered something else. When the waiters finally came out, everyone dug into their food. Saeki and Keisuke finished first, and they left into another room.

"Wonder where they're going." Naruto watched them leave.

"Who cares." Sasuke muttered.

Soon, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru finished, and went into the same room Saeki and Keisuke went into.

"Something's going on." Naruto looked at the room suspiciously.

"Forget about it." Sasuke muttered again.

But a few seconds later, the curtains on one side of the room parted. A stage was there, and Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were standing on it. There was a karaoke machine, and Ino was hodling a microphone. Chouji walked over to the DJ machine thingy, and put on a pair of head phones.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice came from the speakers. It was Saeki's. "Please welcome the Ino-Shika-Chou trio preforming the hit song by Gwen Stefani, Rich Girl!"

Music started playing, Chouji started DJing, Shikamaru grabbed another microphone, and Ino started singin Gwen's part. The girls in the crowd started cheering, and boys were whistling and ignoring the death glares sent ot them by Shikamaru. Later in the song, Shikamaru started Singing Eve's part, startling most of the people who knew him. The Jounins walked in at this point.

"Is that my team up there?" Asuma asked, horrified.

"Looks like it." Kurenai answered.

"Truth Or Dare, Karaoke, what's next?" Kakashi was still reading his book.

The song finished, Ino and Shikamaru bowed, the crowd cheered, then the Ino fanboys started throwing objects at Shikamaru when he and Ino shared a quick kiss. The blushed and quickly left the stage.

"Who knew that fat guy was a DJ." Chiaki looked at him, amused.

"It seems he likes bbq almost as much as you." Miharu pointed at a tower of empty plates where Chouji was sitting.

Everyone took turns singing a song on the karaoke machine. When everyone was finished, it was already dark.

"Wow. We spend all morning, and part of the afternoon at the hot psrings, then go here and do karoke until it got dark. That day sure went by fast." Naruto sighed, as he came down from the stage after he sang Boulevard of Broken Dreams, with Gaara and Sasuke also on stage, doing the background singing.

"Yeah. What should we do next?" Sasuke asked.

Hearing this, Saeki and Keisuke grinned, and ran over to the group. "Let's watch some scary movies in the haunted room!" They both suggested at the same time.

Everybody froze when they heard. "You mean the haunted room as the one Keisuke got the shit scared out of him?" Natsuko asked. "The room i'm staying in?"

"Yeah. It's perfect since it's algo got a big screen TV!" Saeki said excitedly.

"Not every room has one you know." Keisuke smiled.

"Oh. Well, sure I guess. I mean, it's not really haunted right?" Natsuko looked at them worried.

"No of course not! Remember? I told you it was me doing all those haunted stuff!" Saeki reassured her.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Natsuko stated towards her room, and looked back. "Aren't you coming? You're not scared are you?"

Everyone shook their heads, and followed Natsuko. They reached her room, and went in. But Saeki and Keisuke grabbed Tenten, Kira, Natsuko, Miharu, Chikai, and Kumi, and shut the door, so the group was inside, but they were outside.

"Ok listen. We have a plan to scare the shit out of eveyone, but we need your help. Ok?" Saeki asked.

The girls looked at eachother, then nodded.

"Good. Aniki will explain, while I go in there, and make sure they don't suspect anything." Keisuke walked into the room, while Saeki explained the prank.

"Where are the girls?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, they forgot something back in the dining rom, and aniki was showing them the way back. Keisuke walked over to the TV and dvd player. "Anyway, I found The Ring, so we can watch that." he put the dvd in the dvd layter, and turned off the lights.

Soon after the movie began, Saeki walked back in. "Yo! You started already?"

"Yeah. Now shut up and let us watch." Keisuke hissed.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

They watch in silence, then the girl came out of the bathtub and graabbed that other girl, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"I- I have to use the bathroom." Sasuke got up, trembling, and walked slowly to the bathroom. He got inside, and saw the bathtub in there was full of water. He walked over there slowly, then thr girl from the ring came out and grabbed him!

"AAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke screamed and ran out of the bathroom. He ran to the door, and opened it. But the girl was there too! "AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed again, and ran over to the window. He pulled open the curtains, and saw the girl was there too! She grabbed him, and pulled him behind the curtains.

Everyone looked in horror, until Sasuke was thrown back out, blood all over his body. Then, the girl in the bathroom, and girl in the door, and the one behind the curtain came out and slowly moved towards them. Then 3 more came and they surrounded the group of terrified ninjas. Then the light came on, and Saeki and Keisuke were on the ground laughing their heads off. They looked at the girls, and found out they were Tenten, Kira, Natsuko, Chiaki, Miharu, and Kumi.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Saeki laughed.

"It was priceless!" Keisuke was clutching his sides.

"Sorry Neji. It was just too funny!" Tenten burst into a fit of giggles.

"You weren't scared, were you Shino-kun?" Miharu asked.

Shino shook his head. No one noticed the army of bugs swarming back into his body.

"Sorry Gaara-sama! Your face was hysterical!" Kira pointed at Gaara, who was surrounding him and his siblings in a wall of sand.

"Oh my gosh." Kumi gasped.

"That wasn't cool guys. you scared the crap out of Akamaru!" Kiba growled.

"That was the point!" Saeki laughed.

"No! Seriously! You literally scared the crap out ofAkamaru!" Kumi pointed to a pile of dog poop on the floor.

"Eww! Kiba! Clean that up!" Everyone back away from the dog poop, holding their noses.

"That was a perfectly clean floor!" Keisuke looked at the poop, petrified.

"Sorry guys. I'll clean it up." Kiba muttered, walking to the bathroom.

"Let's get ut of here." Saeki left the room.

Everyone quickly left the room, happily breathing in the fresh, clean air.

"Hey, it's late. Why don't you go to bed, and we'll meet up in the lobby again tomorrow?" Saeki suggested.

"Alright. Hey wait a minute...tomorrow is me and Hinata-chan's turn to take care of Sasuke! This is going to be great." Naruto grinned.

_"Help me god!"_ Sasuke thought.

"Well, good night everyone." Saeki and Keisuke left.

Everyone went to their room, exchanged a quick kiss or a hug with their boyfriend/girlfriend, and went to bed.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was at her desk, waiting for Izumo and Kotetsu to come back with her books again. She was looking out the window, wondering how everyone was doing.

"Long time no see Tsunade." a voice came from behind her.

She spun around and gasped. "Orochimaru! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just lookin for me little Sasuke-kun. Do you know where he might be? He may look a little...different. Younger, smaller.

"So it WAS you who did it to him! Why? What would you gain out of that?"

"He's who I want for my next vessel. But he is not yet strong enough. So if I make him younger, without affecting his mind, or skills, he can continue to grow stronger and become the perfect vessel for me."

"You sick bastard."

"Say what you want. I have my arms back now. So I can continue my attack on Konoha. I just need to find little Sasuke-kun, and i'll be on my way."

"You'll never find him. I have special guards protecting him. He'll never come to you."

"Hehehe. I'll find him. One way or another. I'm a Sannin. There's no way a little Genin can hide from me. It's been nice seeing you again Tsunade. Farewell." Orochimaru disappeared, as Izumo and Kotetsu came in.

"Ah! Godaime-sama! You're not sleeping this time!" Kotetsu started crying. "I'm so proud of your progress."

"Shut up man. You want me to tell everyone about this?" Izumo kicked him.

"Sorry."

_"That twisted freak. I think i'd beter up the security at the Kurokawa Luxury Resort." _Tsunade thought worriedly.

Back at the 'haunted room' Kiba finally finished picking up Akamaru's poop.

"How many times must I tell you? The bathroom is OUTSIDE!"

Akamaru barked. He was still watching The Ring.

"Finally." Kiba finished up cleaning, and looked over at the tv screen. The girl came out again and killed someone, scaring Kiba.

"Let's get out of here Akamaru. This movie is giving me the creeps." Kiba looked at Akamaru.

Akamaru was stiff as a board. Kiba picked him up, and saw another pile of poop on the ground.

"NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

**SR: **Sorry for the long update. I'm going out of town on tuesday, and i won't probably be back until saturday. Do this next update will be even longer. Gomen gomen. Please bear with me. If this chapter went by a little too fast, i'm very sorry. I just needed to finish the chapter quick. So please review!  



	12. The Jounins Vacation

**SR**: Sorry for the long update! I had a very bad case of writer's block. But all the reviews helped. I know I said i'd answer them in the last chapter, but I forgot. Forgive me! But i'll remember to answer them this time. Another thing. When I looked at this story's stats, more people have it on alert then the number of reviews i'm getting per chapter. So that means people who have accounts and are reading it aren't reviewing! That makes me mad. For those of you who DO review, I love you. Well not really, but you know what I mean. Well now that you know, on with the chapter!

Note: I do not own Naruto, this chapter will have no Sasuke torture (sorry!), and long reviews make me happy. I love long reviews! And if i'm happy I update faster. Plus, this chapter is happening at the same time as last chapter, so try to find the connections.

* * *

The 4 Jounins were sitting in the adult's lounge, having coffee and getting ready for the day. Kakashi was busy reading his book, Asuma was having a smoke, Kurenai was just relaxing, while Gai was encouraging everyone to seize the day while their youth was still fresh. 

"Gai, is it possible for you to shut up? Even for a minute?" Asuma asked, lighting another cigarette.

Kurenai chuckled as Kakashi looked up from his book. "Hey Asuma, all this smoke is bothering me. I'll give you 1000 yen if you stop smoking."

"Whatever." Asuma put his cigarette out and looked up at he ceiling.

"Whoa. It worked." Kakashi looked at Asuma amused, then turned to Gai. "Hey Gai! I'll give you 1000 yen if you stop breathing."

"Ha! I'll accept this challenge, and i'll win that 1000 yen!" Gai held his breathe until his face turned blue, and gasped for breath. "Damn you Kakashi! You have won again!"

Asuma and Kurenai chuckled and got up. "Come one. Let's see what our students have been up to."

The Jounins left and met up with the students in the lobby. Kurenai overheard the girls talking about last night's party, and turned to Gai.

"Why weren't you at the party anyway?" she asked him.

"Ah yes. Well the amusement park was so fun I decided to stay!" he replied.

"Meaning he got lost." Kakashi added.

"Why wasn't Lee there?" Asuma asked.

"Because he and I both shared our love of the park and we both stayed!" Gai started to sweat.

"Meaning he he got Lee lost with him." Kakashi added again, not looking up from his book.

"Did you ever make it to the party?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes! Lee and I made it just in time for the final preformance!" Gai was almost shouting and covered in sweat.

"Meaning they got there after everyone left." Kakashi added his opinion once more.

"Curse you Kakashi! You have deciphered everyone of my cleverly disguised excuses with your hip ways! As expected of my eternal rival!" Gai pointed at Kakashi, flames in his eyes.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Did you say something?"

"ARRGGH!" Gai screamed in agony so that most people thought he was getting killed.

Kakashi noticed Naruto, Hinata and Gaara had finally arrived and closed his book. "So, everyone, you were all playing truth or dare last night wern't you?" Kakashi asked, closing his book. Everyone nodded. "Well that must have been fun. I win the bet." Kakashi looked at Asuma and Kurenai, who were cringing uneasily. "Anyway, you must have found out a lot about yourselves. So tell us what you have learned with that experience."

Everyone looked at eachother uneasily.

"Well first we learned there are lots of couples in the group." Sakura started. "Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Kumi, Saeki and Temari, Shino and Miharu, and lastly, me and Sasuke." Sakura blushed.

"We're not a couple Sakura. I only said i'd give you a chance." Sasuke also slightly blushed.

"Naruto also told us about Kyuubi." Ino added.

"I still can't believe you shoved a kunai up Gaara's ass." Kiba shook his head.

Kakashi raised an euyebrow. "Naruto?"

"Heh. Thousand years of pain. Learned from personal experience." Naruto smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you try the hot springs? We went there yesterday. They are wonderful." Kurenai told them.

Everyone looked at eachother and nodded. "Follow us then." Saeki and Keisuke started walking.

"You shoved a kunai up Gaara's ass." Kiba shook his head, looking at Naruto.

"Just forget about it Kiba." Naruto laughed.

The Jounins watched as their students left. Then Kurenai looked at Kakashi.

"You taught him Konoha's forbidden taijutsu technique?" she asked.

Kakashi grinned sheepishly. "I was having some fun. New Genins are so easy to pick on."

"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to be trying to reverse that technique used on Sasuke?" Asuma looked at Kakashi acuseingly.

Again, Kakashi grinned under his mask. "Well...no. I experimented it on trees, and all it did was make them younger. I haven't tested it on humans yet though..." Kakashi looked at the Jounins, who backed away. "Don't worry, I won't use it on you...yet."

They looked at eachother uneasily. "Who will you use it on?"

"Probably some innocent bystander." Kakashi said casually.

"Wait. You're saying you would purposely ruin the life of some innocent person who's trying to enjoy a leisure vacation at one of Konoha's most luxurious resorts since they're probably extremely stressed and in doing so making him or her even more stressed?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi stared at them in silence for a moment. "Yeah."

Kurenai shrugged. "Fine by me. No skin off my back."

Asuma and Gai looked at her disbelievingly. "Well I think it's wrong!" Gai exclaimed.

"Didn't I give him 1000 yen to stop breathing?" Kakashi thought out loud.

"Very funny Kakashi. But back to the subject. What have you learned about that technique?" Gai asked.

"Well nothing really." Kakashi spotted a man sneaking towards the hot springs. "Let's experiment on that grey haired guy sneaking towards the hot springs."

The Jounins steathily followed, and hid behind a bush as the man followed a group of young boys.

"Do you think he's..." Kurenai wondered.

"I don't want to think about it." Asuma shuddered.

"Shut up. I'm doing the technique now." Kakashi formed some hand seals. "_Nendai Soujuu no jutsu!_"

Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"Age manipulation technique. I invented the name" Kakashi grinned again.

They looked back at the man Kakashi tested it on, and saw he had reverted back to the mid teens. Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi stared, then turned to face the other Jounins. "Well I found out how much younger you get depends on the amount of chakra you use. More chakra, they get younger."

The Jounins slowly nodded.

On the roof of the esort, watching the Jounins, was the man Kakashi just experimented on. _"Damn. I didn't know they would be here. Slight draw back. I have to report back to Orochimaru-sama immediately."_ Kabuto thought, and set off back to Orochimaru's lair.

The Jounins were back in the lounge contemplating their situation.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY! THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL GUIDE US TOWARDS THE SOLUTION!" Gai suddenly cried out, startling the other Jounins.

"Gai, shut up." Kurenai snapped.

"Kakashi, isn't there any way to keep him quiet?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I could make him younger too."

Asuma thought for a while. "Do it."

Kakashi quickly formed the hand seals while Gai wasn't looking, and aimed the technique at Gai. Gai was still talking loudly and didn't notice he was shrinking. It was when he looked in the mirror did he stop.

"Lee! What are you doing here? You aren't allowed in the adult's lounge! You're supposed to be taking care of Sasuke!" Gai pointed at the mirror. "Lee! Why are you copying my every move? As your sensei, I order you to stop mimicking me!"

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai was watching the whole thing, very amused.

"Hey Gai! You might want to go see if that's really Lee." Kakashi tried to hold back laughs.

Gai slowly moved towards the mirror, reached his hand out, and touched it. "Ack! It's a mirror! But that means...MY YOUTH HAS RETURNED!"

The Jounins groaned as Gai started ranting on and on about his renewed youth and how great life is and blah blah blah. He didn't notice as he they all left the room and left him all alone with the mirror.

"So what should we do now?" Asuma asked.

"Let's go check on our students. They should be at the hot springs." Kurenai suggested.

"Sure. Whatever." Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise again.

The Jounins were heading towards the men's baths, when they heard screams at the women's baths. They hurried over there to check it out. When they saw Sasuke being hugged and crushed by women, they hurried into a tree and Kakashi pulled out his video camera.

Soon, after a severe nose bleed, Sasuke was rescued by the boys who finally decided to come out from behind a wall. Sasuke ran towards them with arms open. Lee kneeled down, ready to embrace Sasuke in his arms, but Sasuke ran past him and was picked up by Sakura. Asuma and Kurenai stiffled their laughter and they left when they heard their students were going to get some lunch. They got down from the tree and burst into laughter.

"Did you see Sasuke's face?" Asuma clutched his sides.

"That was priceless. Good thing you had your video camera Kakashi." Kurenai glanced over at Kakashi, who was blushing furiously.

"It's the same! It's the same!" Kakashi cried.

Kurenai and Asuma walked over to him curiously, and saw he was looking at a page of Icha Icha Paradise.

"It's the same!" Kakashi cried again. Kurenai and Asuma decided at this point, to grab the book and burn it. But they didn't have a chance since Kakashi quickly put it away.

"Hurry! We must follow Sasuke! Who knows what we can catch on tape next?" Kakashi quickly set off towards the dining room while muttering something about new data for Jiraiya.

When they finally reached the dining room, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were on stage preforming.

"Is that my team up there?" Asuma asked, horrified.

"Looks like it." Kurenai answered.

"Truth or Dare, karaoke, what's next?" Kakashi wondered out loud, still reading Icha Icha paradise.

They looked around the crowded room, and finally found a vacant table. They sat down, and ordered their food. Kakashi put his book away, and noticed the same grey haired guy was sneaking towards Sasuke's table. He quickly glanced around and Kakashi noticed it to be Kabuto.

"Hey, i'll be right back. I have some business to take care of." Kakashi got up and left the table, leaving Asuma and Kurenai confused.

Kakashi snuck up on Kabuto and gave him a poke on the shoulder. "We meet again, Kabuto."

Kabuto quickly jumped back and armed himself with a kunai. "Kakashi, I knew my mission wouldn't go so smoothly. It was bad enough you had to make me younger!"

"Yeah well, my mistake. Next time, i'll be sure to make you a decrepit old man." Kakashi said casually.

Kabuto seized his chance and quickly disappeared from the room. He was in the forest, hiding in a tree, when he felt Kakashi's presence behind him.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted him.

Kabuto jumped to the tree behind him, and felt a kunai stab into his back. He turned around to see Kakashi, and slashed his neck. Kakashi turned into a puff of smoke, and Kabuto jumped down to the ground and started healing his injury. _"Damn. Kage bunshin. This might turn ugly."_

Kabuto quickly healed the hole in his back, and created his chakra scalpels. He looked around, trying to find Kakashi. He felt movement behind him, and thrust the scalpel into his opponents heart. It turned into another puff of smoke, then the real Kakashi emerged from the smoke, slashing both of Kabuto's biceps.

"Now you can't use your arms to heal yourself." Kakashi taunted. "What are you going to do now?"

Kabuto started to laugh. His laughter slowly quickened, until he was laughing maniacally. "You never change, do you Kakashi?"

Smoke engulfed Kabuto. When the smoke cleared, standing there was Orochimaru.

"What? That was a henge?" Kakashi asked, shocked. "But, my Sharingan!"

"I'm one of the Sannin. You think my techniques could be seen though by someone of your level?" Orochimaru taunted.

_"Shit." _Kakashi thought to himself. _"I can't beat him by myself."_

"You shouldn't be just standing there, lost in thought. Kabuto could have taken Sasuke-kun by now." Orochimaru smiled evilly.

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed under his breath. He quickly wheeled around, but Orochimaru was one step ahead of him.

"Let the little boys play a little. We have some business ot attend to." Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and slashed Kakashi across the chest.

Kakashi closed his eyes, preparing for the searing pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes, and saw Jiraiya had blocked the blade.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Kakashi gasped.

"Go Kakashi! Kabuto hasn't gotten to Sasuke yet. You still have time!" Jiraiya shouted. Kakashi nodded, and disappeared.

"Well Jiraiya. It seems it's just us. Now we can finish our fight without Tsunade here to save you." Orochimaru chuckled, his eyes bulging.

"You're the one who's going to need saving, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya lept at Orochimaru, slashing out with a kunai.

Orochimaru lept back, and extended his neck to bite Jiraiya. Jiraiya used his hair armor defense thing, and protected his neck.

Back to Kakashi. He returned to the dining room, to find the students were still there, and were taking turns doing karaoke. He walked over to Asuma and Kurenai, and explained the situation. They understood, and would keep watch on the students, while Kakashi dealt with Kabuto. The Jounins waited for Kabuto to show, but he never did. After about an hour, their students finished and left to watch some scary movies in the 'haunted room'. They followed, and saw the Kurokawa brothers were outside with a group of girls. They overheard them talking about a prank they would play on the others.

Keisuke went back in the room, and Saeki brought the girls white bathrobes, which they put on. Then they all let their hair down and in front of their face. Miharu snuck outside and though the window and hid behind the curtain. Tenten managed to slip into the bathroom and hid in the bathtub. Chiaki, Kumi, and Kira snuck into the room and hid on the ceiling, while Natsuko waited outside of the door. Asuma and Kurenai grinned as Kakashi pulled his video camera out again, and also snuck into the room.

After Asuma and Kurenai waited for a while, they heard screaming coming from inside the room. They saw the door open and Sasuke standing in the doorway. Natsuko then slowly entered, and Sasuke ran. They heard more screaming, then the lights turned on and raucous laughter could be heard. Soon, their students left the room disgusted.

"Hinata, what happened in there?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata giggled. "Kiba-kun is inside cleaning up the mess Akamaru made because he got so scared."

"Ah."

"Well, good-night Kurenai-sensei." Hinata bowed and followed the group to the lobby.

Asuma laughed as Kakashi joined them. "So? Get any good footage?"

Kakashi grinned. "We have enough blackmail to last a lifetime. Plus we got some on Kiba too."

Kurenai laughed as they left and followed the students to the lobby.

"That didn't scare me at all!" Lee boasted, on his way back to his room.

"Quit lying fuzzy eyebrows. I saw you. You were all 'Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei! Save me Gai-sensei!" Naruto teased.

"No I wasn't! Was I Neji?" Lee was walking backwards and bumped into Neji. "Neji?" Lee turned around and saw...himself?

The loby was empty except for the baby sitters, the Jounins, and the Lee clone, which was Gai.

Lee and Gai walked towards eachother. Lee raised an arm, so did Gai. Lee tilted his head, so did Gai. Lee jumped up and landed on his hands, so did Gai.

"It's just a mirror." They both said at the same time.

Lee looked back at Neji and shrugged. Gai looked back, but didn't see anyone. Gai slowly turned back and saw Lee walking back to the group.

"LEE!" he cried, and ran towards his student.

Lee turned around, and was given a hug from his 'reflection'. "Gai-sensei?"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They embraced in a loving hug, while the others were staring thinking _"Wtf? When did Lee learn Kage Bunshin?"_

When Lee and Gai finally seperated, they were in tears.

"Gai-sensei! What happened to you?" Lee asked.

"It was Kakashi! He used his age manipulation technique on me!" Gai cried.

Kakashi decided this was a good time to quietly slip away. Asuma and Kurenai agreed and followed.

"It was Kakashi-sensei!" Lee roared and went super saiyan. Well no he didn't. But he looked the same way he looked when he opened the gates, without actually opening the gates.

"Lee calm down! It's ok! My youthful spirit has been rekindled because of this!" Gai tried to calm Lee down.

And it worked. "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Everyone groaned and left as Lee and Gai embraced again.

Back in the forest, Orochimaru and Jiraiya were still fighting. They were both heavily injured and blod was splattered everywhere.

"Give up Jiraiya!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Why should I give up to a dirty bastard who betrays his village?" Jiraiya shouted back.

They both stared eachother down in silence, until they both started to fall. Jiraiya caught himself, and Orochimaru was caught by Kabuto.

"We'll finish this another time Jiraiya." Orochimaru sneered, and he and Kabuto disappeared.

Jiraiya managed to stay consciouss for another second, then he also collapsed.

* * *

**Review Spot**

**allyluv:** Thanks! I also have the image of Sasuke doing those things. The 2 OCs, they're both me, but different sides of me. I made a note of that in an earlier chapter.

**moonshadow8:** Thanks for liking it. It's my first, and if so many people like it, I must be doing something right.

**loveme731: **Sure i'll bring Haku back to life. Just gotta think of a realistic reason...or not.

**annoyingNavi: **Everyone thinks it's so funny. It's easy to see why. Although I don't really see myself as a comedian.

**slayer-child:** Yeah, Naruto shoving a kunai up Gaara's ass was funny.

**pyr0masteress:** I feel sorry for your brother. My dog never did anything like that. I never actually saw the ring, so I might not have been accurate with the scenes.

**Lady Cell:** It took a while for me to think of that. But it came to me one night while i was sleeping. Most of my ideas come to me that way. Wierd, ne?

**Mrs.Uchiha:** Yeah I love scaring the shit out of people. I can see a scared Sasuke really easily.

**Youkou:** There's an AMV with Rich Girl? Is it a Naruto one or something? I might have to see it.

**xCrAzYxGuRlx:** Yeah it get's annoying after a while. Thanks for loving my story!

**warprince2000:** Sorry for making you wait so long!

**lunarangel:** Yay! A long review! I love long reviews! I agree with everything you said 100, except for the husband part, since I'm a guy and I'm not gay. But besides that, yay! Long review!

**Kumii-cHan:** Yeah, but I had to do it. It's just to funny to be left out.

**shadowFang:** Yeah it was really funny.

**darksabre4213:** Don't worry I will.

**shadow-wind auror:** Yes I tortured him! Hope this was interesting enough for you.

**TheGurlWithNoName:** Yeah I was in a rush. But it didn't turn out too bad did it?

**Dragon Man 180:** Don't worry. Orochimaru won't get his hands on Sasuke.

**sasukefurever:** Yes...very funny.

**Shadow-Sensei:** Pink little bunny suit? Nah. It'll be something much much worse...

**RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin:** It's good i'm making people laugh. Have fun eating.

**nejithecagedbird:** Let...go! Can't ...breathe!


End file.
